


Yasmine Loves Sengen

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Byakuya is a 40+ y.o. who can't use chat well, Cell Phones, Domestic, First Date, Gen is Lillian's son, Gen is a kitty, I don't make rules but Kinrou does, Kemonomimi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sengen being kissy kissy, Sengenweek, Stargazing, Translated, Vampires, Yasminelovessengen, cola - Freeform, more tags are coming, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Collection of my sengen oneshots for the sengen week!Day1: "Pet therapy" - Kemonomimi (Rating T)Day 2: "Family Chat Group" - Cell Phones (Rating E, just for being sure)Day 3: "The brightest Star" - Stargazing (Rating M)Day 4: "(Im)Perfect Date" - First Date (Rating T)Day 5: "The thief with heart-shaped eyes" - Supernatural-Paranormal being Au (Rating E, just for being sure)Day 6: "The man of my life" - Marriage/Domestic (Rating T)Day 7: "Happy Birthday, King of Science!" - Senkuu's Birthday (Rating G)Update: The sengen week is complete now 💘😭
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 55
Kudos: 193
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	1. Pet Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most popular topic in the tea club is what Gen should do to make Senkuu falls in love with him. No one can ever hope that Minami has the winning idea.
> 
> Day 1: Cotton Candy/Kemonomimi ——> Kemonomimi 🐈

The days had become brighter and some animals had already awakened from the long winter sleep. The flowers had opened their petals and colored here and there the forest and meadows near the Ishigami Village.

Like every afternoon, Gen and Suika had gone to the priestess Ruri, in her quarters, to drink tea and  ~~ gossip ~~ chat freely about what happened to their friends... Only after passing a careful check by Jasper and Turquoise and Ruri had asked the two to let them pass, of course.

The club's meetings initially included more people but due to their wrong behavior, the choice was greatly restricted.

Ginrou used that time to court Ruri, Kinrou had never been there because he was too busy with his surveillance shift ( _"I have to refuse your invitation, my place is here,"_ he said, punctuating his words with two rapid blows with his golden spear on the ground. _"The rules are the rules!"_ ), Kohaku could not sit properly and after five minutes, she had already finished drinking her cup and then darted away ( _"But how long do you spend drinking?"_ She asked giggling), Ukyo among all was the only one who could stay with them, sitting composed and participating in the conversation, but lately he seemed more interested in the company of Chrome and Ryuusui (and Gen had immediately understood in which sense) while Magma, the children, and anyone else who spent time with them or got bored and started to disturb or fell asleep after having chewed up some biscuits.

Only Minami was up to the club but she was always so busy taking pictures around the village that came later or missed any dates.

Many others like Yuzuriha and Taiju were more busy working than relaxing between tailoring and cultivating fields so they had always refused their invitation. Even Senkuu (to whom Gen had tried to ask if he wanted to join them, but had always failed) did nothing but thought about his plans and what he had to create afterwards to optimize the life and study of the current and future population.

"Gen, are you all right?" Suika asked him through her helmet, whose lenses had faded because of the heat of the tea. "You look sad!" She had added, ignoring how close she was to the truth. The Mentalist tried to evade her question, concentrating on tea, but Ruri also shared the same doubt as Suika.

"Gen?" The priestess pressed him.  Gen shook his head first then, placing the cup in front of him, raised his head.

"I'm not sad, don't worry. It's just that Sen..."

"Excuse me beauties, I'm late today again!"

Minami threw her bag (only she could know what she did at the village with it) as soon as she crossed the entrance, ignoring the glares of Jasper who had sat outside the threshold, so he could watch over the priestess.

"Ah, Minami-chan! Finally!" Gen greeted her, chuckling. The journalist had arrived at the right time for once.

"But what were you saying before?" Suika insisted. Ruri nodded and Gen realized that he could no longer avoid the issue.

While Minami poured tea into her personalized cup, the Mentalist resumed speaking.

"As I said, I'm not sad... I'm more worried. Senkuu-chan is working too hard."

"Oh!" The reporter squeaked, dropping some liquid on the floor. "Er… kid, can you do me a favor? Can you look for my camera with the blue border? I need it desperately! You would help me and Gen and Ruri! Actually you'll help the entire whole village! But be careful, you can't run because it is very delicate, so put some time in it. And keep it," she went over to Suika and took the child's cup in her hands,"bring this tea with you!"

"Suika... Suika will help you! She will be useful!" The little girl exclaimed.  She got up and, holding the cup, walked towards the residential area of the village.

As soon as she disappeared over the staircase, Minami threw herself on the ground beside Gen and looked at him slyly.

The Mentalist rolled his eyes. 

She would start with the worst lines to convince him to declare himself to Senkuu.

Since the  ~~ gossip ~~ club of good afternoon tea had discovered his crush on Senkuu, they hadn't stopped pushing him to do everything he could to win him over.

Not that Gen didn't know how to attract Senkuu, in reality he did not want to force him to love him, considering that still many things of their times had not been brought to light yet. If he really loved Senkuu, he could not deprive him of so much scientific fun.

Ruri leaned out of her throne and joined them on the ground. The three were sitting almost on top of each other, sign that they had a modicum of modesty in talking about relationships after all.

"Sooooooooooooo the subject is also today Senkuu-kun!" Minami began, forgetting about her cup filled until it dripped from the edges. Her attention was all to Gen. "Well, did you tell him  _ you want to wake up his stone-hard little friend with your cave of miracles _ ?"

Gen opened his mouth wide.

He had to admit that it had been a beautiful analogy, very creative, but still embarrassing.

Ruri blinked and with flushed cheeks, after exchanging an understanding look with Minami, added: "Or that  _ you have another telescope to give him _ ?"

The Mentalist spread his arms in surrender.

"Did you get Ruri-chan into this too, now? Minami-chan, did you go crazy already?"

Minami laughed and clung to his shoulder as she found the situation exhilarating.

"As if you hadn't done worse! The other day you advised Ruby to sell her virginity to the richest in the village!"

Gen touched his hair, toying with his tips. "She needed advice about it and it's called business acumen. Anyway... no, to respond to your creative allegories. There is no other progress, I'm just worried because I always see him stressed and I think the night doesn't even sleep."

"In short you would like to keep him company in bed."

"Yup."

Minami raised an eyebrow and rested her hand on Ruri's. "Ahhhhmm!"

"No! I wanted to say no! I just want him to rest well!" He exclaimed, shaking his head to free himself from the images that he was unfortunately already processing.

"But you two already have a good understanding... maybe you should just be clear about your feelings!" Ruri considered but Gen sighed in distress.

"Both Senkuu and I are very rational, you know, Ruri-chan? I couldn't..."

Minami put a finger to her own mouth. Her gaze was totally lost. She was thinking of something.

Ruri, listening to the excuses that the Mentalist told himself not to try with Senkuu, moved from the two to pour himself more tea into the cup. She also took Gen's, but rested it as soon as she realized it was still full.

"Found it!" Her shrill voice interrupted the two.

"Good heavens, you scared me Minami-chan!" Gen screamed in turn, bringing a hand to his chest. "What?"

The reporter did not answer him. She just stood up and posed with her hands on her hips.

Ruri raised her head to look at her better but didn't ask what she was going to do.

"Follow me, I have a plan!" Minami stated as soon as she realized that the other two were still sitting in their place.

"I don't follow you just for this reason, you are crazy enough to go to Senkuu-chan and tell him that..." he stopped and added in a voice so low that not even Ruri sitting next to him could hear him: "I'm in love with him."

Minami dropped to her knees and looked at him gently. "Absolutely not! You will tell him when you feel ready! We have to go to someone else who can help us... do you trust me?"

" Nope !" Gen said.  But Minami did not let herself be brought down. 

"This is the right spirit!" She straightened up and looked at Ruri. "Raise your firm ass and come with us too!"

Ruri laughed and Gen - visibly uncomfortable - wondered how outraged Jasper and Turquoise would be when they heard her speak to their priestess. However, he got up too and together they followed Minami and her crazy idea.

_**×××** _

Senkuu yawned and raised both arms high to stretch a little. He had sat for hours at the small table which he had brought to the observatory, which during three quarters of the year was also the room where he spent the most amount of time.

He was satisfied with what he had done so far, although many things still awaited him there to be completed. Although he had started to feel his eyes tired, he had taken up the ink again so that he could write a couple of digits on the sheets to consider for the next project.

Two quick knocks on the door made him jump. He was so focused that he hadn't even noticed the sound of footsteps over the threshold.

"Come in," he said, looking down at the paper again, but the door remained closed. "Come in!" He repeated.

Nothing.

Maybe he was just really tired. Perhaps those noises were only part of his imagination.

After a few seconds, there were again loud noises at the door.

"Come in!" He scanned but the closed door was only touched afterwards by something light - judging by the noise - like the paws of a dog. He thought of Chalk, Suika's four-legged playmate, but there was no way it could have gone up there and knocked.

Intrigued, Senkuu got up (another sound accompanied those of the door but it came from his bones for the wrong position he had held for a long time) and went to open it by himself. 

Nobody.

He couldn't see anyone.

He was about to turn to close the door but stopped as soon as he felt something rubbing between his open legs. He looked down and saw part of Gen's body crawling to enter the room. A frequent jingle accompanied his every movement.

Only when he had passed him, Senkuu did turn and close the door behind him.

"Kukuku... Mentalist! What did you invent this time?" He asked, watching him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why are you still on all fours?"

Gen pressed his palms to the floor. He could not raise his head to face him. It was too ridiculous and embarrassed. He heard his footsteps approaching.

"But that..." Senkuu sighed, lowering his gaze down Gen's back, who closed his eyes, fearing his negative reaction.

It was ridiculous and he didn't know why Yuzuriha had contributed to the idea of Minami, who was to be confined away from the village. It was not safe for anyone to be in contact with her. 

The more Senkuu was silent, the more Gen would have preferred to disappear forever.

However, before fleeing, he would have to try to do everything that the journalist's mind had given birth to.

He turned to Senkuu's legs and raised his head slowly until he could look him in the eyes.

"Mentalist? What...?"

Gen however could not speak. He raised himself on his hands and pushed the note he had brought with his lips towards him.

Senkuu picked it up even though before Gen turned around, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the tail sewn on his pants.

He opened the letter.

_"Senkuu-chan, since I'm busy, I hope you can take care of my beloved... cat?"_ Senkuu read. "Since when are you a cat?"

_ 'Since Minami took the initiative _ ,' he thought.

"Me... meow,~" Gen said, lowering both his gaze and his voice. "Meow.~"

  
  


One of the reporter's suggestions had been to meow so as to distract him from questions or attempts to drive him out of the room.

Senkuu turned his attention back to the letter and resumed reading.

Unbelievable. 

It had worked for real.

_ "Play with him, he's a great companion, go to sleep when he tells you so, since he can't be alone. He's afraid of loud noises, so don't do anything that might upset him. Personally, I advise you to stop working and playing with my beautiful cat." _

Gen was for human rights, but if he had accidentally locked Minami in prison, without a regular trial, he would not have hated himself much. He hoped with all his heart that the other laughed, but Senkuu had only stopped reading the letter aloud.

Then he thought it best to carry out the other embarrassing suggestion from the journalist.

He crawled near Senkuu and, mentally apologizing to him, started to rub his face against his leg. The bell he had tied around his neck rumbled all the time.  Gen also tried to imitate the purring but could not help but think it was damn ridiculous.

It was then that Senkuu laughed. 

He leaned over and reached out to Gen's head.

The Mentalist opened wide his eyes that he had closed until then and wagged his tail - it was appropriate to say - as soon as he felt Senkuu's fingers in his hair. He also meowed with more cheerfulness.

"As a child I always wanted a cat but Byakuya was allergic. Then growing up, I realized that it would actually be difficult to take care of it..." he confessed, kneeling in front of him and continuing to caress his head up to his (real) ears. "After all, my room was full of stuff I designed and used to study. It wouldn't have had room to move around without hurting itself."

Then he brought his hand to the cloth cat ears.

"I don't know where this idea came from but at least it is less tiring to wake up to watch the sunrise, Mentalist. Is it one of your ideas to heal the soul?"

"Meow!~"

"Ah, I guess you're in the character, so will you just say meow all the time?"

Gen pursed his lips so as not to laugh. His cheeks were already red and feeling Senkuu close made him happy.

"Me… meow!~"

The headman remained there to caress him and forgot the letter on the floor. Gen enjoyed his touch (it was really nice!), reflecting that maybe Minami could have good ideas once in a while.

Senkuu's hand on his face was so warm! 

He arched his back and with his hands - or it was better to say his paws - he squeezed Senkuu's arm to be sure that he would not stop pampering him.

Senkuu made a satisfied verse and looked at him with an unusual light in his eyes.

"Do you want to play? I don't have any thread but I can give you some paper balls..." He said as he got up to stand. "So I can go back to work..."

"NO!" Gen roared, sliding on the floor with wide eyes. His touch was already missing. "I meant... MEOW!~" He corrected himself, but Senkuu had already noticed his attempt to block him.

The scientist stared at him with interest.

"No means meow in Cat language?" He laughed. Faced with Gen's silence, he added. "Ah, so this cute kitty is here to not let me work?"

_ Cute kitty? _

Gen settled into his cat position better and raised his butt. The tail swayed just as if it were swinging again. Even if he were a cat, or rather pretended to be a cat, he could not at least move the tail that he felt sewn on him since Yuzuriha had told him to take off some clothes that would hinder his movements.

He gasped as soon as he felt Senkuu's hand rest on his lower back.

"Do you want me to caress you there? So maybe I can convince you to let me work, mmhh?"

His legs wobbled.

Senkuu's voice was so intense that he felt it vibrate in his bowels.

Senkuu was serious about touching him there.

He didn't meow, he didn't try to answer him. He merely lowered his arms so that the lower part of his body stood out in that position.

But Senkuu didn't stroke him like he said. He got up and sat down at the desk. He resumed writing, completely abandoning Gen the (fake) kitty.

Gen pouted and crawled over to him. He had appreciated until now that... staging, he had also proposed to touch it, so why had he suddenly left? Even at the best part! 

Although with cat ears, Asagiri Gen remained a Mentalist, if not the best Mentalist in all of Japan.

Since he was a little kid , he could understand the feelings of others and their actions were only consequences of what they felt or wanted. Since meeting Senkuu, he had felt for the first time understood and knew that the scientist felt the same for him.

There was an unknown factor, namely what Senkuu would do after humanity returned to fullness. Once he mentioned that then it will be the moment when he will decide what to do with his life and which path to follow, after all he still had a lot to study and thanks to his knowledge he could choose a single field to work on.

However, Gen felt that his decision would have affected something else and hoped that in his future there would also be room for him; the mentalist to whom he had given a bottle of cola for an alliance that had proved more solid than ever.

Gen was sure of his feelings. Senkuu could avoid his own, but one day he would have to deal with what his heart wanted.

He got up on his knees and, looking into Senkuu's eyes (who had turned around as soon as he heard him in front of him), lowered his arm on the table and spread it so as to make some sheets fall on the floor.

It had been a full-blown challenge and above all a spite that only cats can plan.

"You threw the sheets I was using on the ground!" Senkuu pointed out to him. "Do you think it's a nice thing to do?"

Gen did his best not to burst out laughing.

"Meow!~" He only replied.

Senkuu jumped to his feet and, bending down, retrieved the sheets. He arranged them and rested them on the table.

The kitten looked at them carefully and waited for Senkuu to sit back in his place.

Then he threw the sheets back on the ground as before.

Senkuu grinned.

"What a mischievous kitty you are!" He said but still got up to retrieve them. 

While Senkuu was distracted, Gen got up and climbed onto the table which wobbled under his weight. He knelt on the desk and waited for the other to turn to see him in that position. As soon as Senkuu noticed it, he folded the sheets and put them safely away from Gen. Then he came back to him and sat down.

"Do you want me to caress you like I said before?"

Gen shook his head reluctantly. He would have liked to feel his hands on him but it was too embarrassing to say. When the jingle stopped, Senkuu sighed.

He spread his arms.

"Come here," he ordered and Gen jumped off the table to sit on his legs.

It was so strange, but after all he could never have had such a chance normally. Senkuu ran a hand through his hair, risking dropping the cat's ears he had stared into his head. 

"Kitty, do you want to sleep next to me tonight?" He asked him as soon as he noticed Gen closing his eyes addicted to his caresses.

"Meeeooow!~"

The Mentalist was visibly red and did not stop thinking about how pleasant it was to feel Senkuu so close. He leaned over and buried his face against his shoulder. It was so warm and cozy.

He put his lips to his robe and purred, feeling Senkuu's hands massaging his (real) ears. He relaxed so much that he put his arms around Senkuu's waist and closed his eyes.

Being a cat was so beautiful.

"Taking care of you won't be easy, you know that, don't you, Mentalist? But you already see how much I like difficult challenges," said Senkuu suddenly without ceasing to pamper him. "You know me so well, sometimes I fear the fact that I always want you around, you bastard."

Gen could not meow. Senkuu was speaking to him and not to the character he wanted to play as Minami wanted. It was incorrect to pretend not to understand what he said.

Senkuu could love him, Gen knew, but did they really have to play cards face up?

However, the village head did not insist.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed, kitty," he whispered but Gen squeezed him harder and they stood still there for a while.

_**×××** _

"Petterapi?"

Ruri was confused and, since Senkuu had arrived at the village, it was not even the first time. However, the cause of her confusion was not the scientist, but the journalist who was now trying on the clothes that Yuzuriha had sewn for her boutique and continued to talk about her brilliant idea to get Gen and Senkuu together.

"Beauty, it's Pet Therapy! One of the most famous cure of all Japan! Well at the time, now I think it's more difficult since there are no cute animals around except the chimpanzees that my beloved Tsukasa had woken up."

Ruri still didn't understand.

"There were places where you could sit and cuddle kittens while having coffee. It was also used a lot with children who had phobias or illnesses," Nikki explained as she folded up what Minami threw to the ground, dissatisfied. "And you stop ruining the clothes!"

"Nikki-san! Don't worry!" Yuzuriha intervened as she adjusted the shirt she was weaving, "Minami-san knows very well that if she ruins, she pays for all of them!"

The reporter lowered the dress in her hands and folded it carefully before giving it to Nikki who snorted.

"So how can this pet therapy help Gen-chan?" Ruri asked, remembering the description that the Mentalist did about what a cat is to her before leaving.

"Oh! Everyone loves cats! He will be able to approach him without problems and then, come on! It's obvious that those two love each other!"

  
  


"Minami! Minami!" 

Someone screamed and all the girls got up. Had something happened to Gen? Had the ingenious plan gone wrong?

The reporter ran out of the tailor shop and saw Suika approaching.

"Minami, I haven't found the camera! I'm so sorry! I failed!" She despaired.

Minami looked at her bewildered. 

What was she talking about? Then she remembered that in order to be able to speak freely, she had invented an excuse to drive the girl away. For the first time she felt guilty for lying and hugged her.

"Don't worry, no problem, okay? I'm trying on so many beautiful clothes. Would you like to come help me out?" She asked. 

She smiled. 

Several minutes had passed since she had accompanied Gen from Senkuu. The two were probably already having fun together now.

Suika nodded and followed the reporter.

_**×××** _

Gen could not believe it.

Senkuu had stopped working indeed. He had convinced himself to go to sleep earlier.

They would have fallen asleep next to each other.

They were both under the covers.

The same blankets.

Almost naked. 

He still wore cat ears and since Senkuu had undressed because he said he usually slept naked (why?), he had thought of removing his pants so as to get rid of the tail and now they were both semi naked under the same blanket.

"Kitty, I feel you agitated..." he said, turning to him. "I hope you don't mind, but I sleep on this side."

"Meow~" could not help but reply to him like that. Senkuu's eyes shone in the light from the window.

Without meeting his gaze, he hugged him and Gen winced.

"What the f…"

"Did you say something by chance?" He pretended he hadn't heard it. "Are you a kitty who can talk?"

Gen somewhat wanted him to call him kitty.

"Meow!~" He mewed but stiffened again as soon as he felt Senkuu's hand move on his belly.

His fingers began to scratch his skin slightly. Gen closed his eyes and focused on his touch even if he was embarrassed.

A moan escaped from his mouth and hurried to bite his lip so as not to make the same mistake again. His hand continued to torture him until he touched him on the hips and tickled him.

"No, that's enough! Stop!" He screamed but Senkuu hugged him and continued to touch him. "Enough, Senkuu-chan!" He gasped, writhing under his grip enough to lose his fake ears and roll towards him.  Senkuu went up to Gen and stopped him with one hand while he continued to tickle him with the other. 

"Mentalist, say it, come on! Say it!"

"I don't... what do you want? What should I... stop it, Senkuu-chan!" He shrieked in tears, until he threw his arms around his neck and accidentally kissed him.

Senkuu's eyes widened but he smiled, returning the kiss they had been waiting for so long.

Their tongues rubbed against their teeth. Saliva slipped from the corners of the mouth but neither of them would ever stop.

Gen's hands were in his hair. They stroked his neck, locks, forehead, neck. They never stopped.

Breathless, they stopped but only because they needed air.

  
  


Senkuu who was now balancing on his arms dropped to Gen and buried his face against his neck. He kissed his scar down to his cheekbone.

"Whose idea was that? No, it couldn't have been yours."

Gen chuckled for a moment before moaning again. 

"Minami-chan's... after all Pet Therapy is perfect for treating stress, Senkuu-chan!~"

"Yeah, Mentalist... You were really a very cute kitty. But if you had thrown the sheets on the ground once again..."

Gen laughed and pushed Senkuu to the ground by his side.

"But I was a cute cat!~" He retorted and boldly tried to lift the leg on his thigh. "Senkuu-chan, I can't hide anything from you, huh?~"

"It's true for me too," he replied, "Gen, now tell me. It's 10000000000% illogical not to."

The Mentalist frowned.

"Say what?"

"You know it well."

"I have no idea."

Senkuu snorted and turned on his back. "Then I'll say it first."

Gen turned to him, wondering what he could ever say to him, or rather what he should tell him too.

"I love you, Asagiri Gen. But never try to hinder my job again. Okay, now I can sleep. Goodnight," concluded his monologue and turned away.

Gen blinked.

"Eh?" He gasped. I couldn't believe that his confession would be like that. "Senkuu-chan!~ Repeat it to me!" He shrieked, crawling over him and trying to turn him over. "Senkuu-chan!!~ Please say it again to me!"

"Okay. Goodnight," he repeated, pursing his lips so as not to laugh.

"Not goodnight, the first part of what you said, Senkuu-chan l!!!~ How cruel you are! Tell me!"

"Tell me first!" He urged him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you Senkuu-chan!" He drugged, feeling the tears in the corner of his eyes. He had never thought it was so good to shout it.

"Finally, Mentalist!" He replied and, turning, pulled him back to kiss him. As soon as he parted, he looked at him like he never had.

No, as he had always done and as Gen had always looked at him. With love.

"So who spied on the tea club?" Gen finally said, opening his eyes.

"Ukyo, but it's not his fault. Ryuusui convinced him to tell me."

"Ukyo-chan and Ryuusui-chan... I guess also Chrome-chan!"

Senkuu nodded. He wanted to comment on the trio and their connection but preferred to turn all of his attention to Gen.

"So, it was all in vain! I could avoid making myself ridiculous!"

Senkuu hugged him and kissed him on the shoulder.

"I already said that you were a very cute kitty, also you can be a cat whenever you want, I am not offended except..."

"Don't try to obstruct my work," he concluded, perfectly imitating the voice of the village head. They both laughed. After a while, Gen whispered: "Senkuu-chan, now give me some more kisses before bed!~"

His order remained unfulfilled.

"Senkuu-chan?" Gen called him but Senkuu was already looking at him waiting. "Oh alright!"

Gen reached out and retrieved the cloth cat ears. He put it on his head and, without even adjusting his hair, stroked the scientist's face.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!~"

Senkuu rubbed the tip of his nose against his. Gen licked his lips.

"Of course, I love you too, Mentalist!" He just replied and began to give him all the kisses he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤Thank you for reading this! Sorry about mistakes, english isn't my native language but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> ◇ I'd written something with the cotton candy so you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480033
> 
> ♧ See you tomorrow with the second day!
> 
> ♡Happy Sengen week to all! 💚💜


	2. Family Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu loves a lot of things: Asagiri Gen, a famous Japanese-American mentalist, the Science, the ramen from a little restaurant at Tokyo and his father (exactly in this order). Senkuu dislikes something too: when someone uses a lot of emoji, wrong commas and glitter gif. Unluckily for him, his father abused of them everytime he has a conversation on Line!
> 
> Day 2: Cell phones/Swap (roles, palette, gender...) ——> Cell Phones 💬  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ I don't know if this happen also around the rest of the world but in Italy the young generation is more technology-friendly while the over 40 years old used a lot of strange and cringe element online with social or chat networks. To enjoy this story, you have to imagine how embarrassed is read for a young adult like Senkuu his own father's texts with emoji and gifs (he also said him a lot of good morning messages with too much sunny emoji or a glitterly gif of tweety!). So I hope you liked it and let me know if the over 40 y.o. are a little cringe with technology even in your country lol  
> ◇ Later it's written "eighth year" in japanese education system is about 13-14 years old.  
> ♧ This story is full of emoji e typos in messages for Byakuya's. All other mistakes are mine lol

Senkuu stretched, rising from the stool. He spread his arms, being careful not to hit the test tubes he had cataloged before ending his shift at the lab. He yawned and, after drying his spontaneous tears from the movement, took off his lab coat and gloves. He grabbed the smartphone from his trouser pocket and took a break before leaving to go home.

He lit a cigarette and, after taking two shots, started checking the notifications.

Some likes to his tweets and spam messages did not distract him from the bright numbers around his boyfriend's name, who with a couple of emojs informed him that he had woken up just an hour before (the life of a celebrity was apparently lazy) and gave him a good morning with a photo of him without clothes. Probably as soon as he opened his eyes, he thought of taking a selfie wrapped in the sheet.

Senkuu stared at the shot greedily as his hand continued to move to allow him to smoke even without looking at the cigarette. His gaze fell on Gen's neck half-purple due to his still visible hickeys. He thought he wanted to make more of them soon.

Just when he was about to write to him, he received a notification from Gen saying  _ 'You could have told me! I know a laundry that does…' _

Eh?

He scrolled through their conversation but the last message was still the one attached to the photo that said  _ 'I feel so alone without you 💋💘' _ .

He then opened the notification and a new line screen always appeared.

_ Asagami dinner 🍴 _

_ Love, Byakuya, Lilli, You _

Apparently it was a group chat and as he re-read the name, the brief conversation with his father came back to him that morning before he left for college. Byakuya had told him that Smith a family chat group would be easier to find a date for organizing a dinner all together so that they could reconcile both their commitments and those of the Asagiris. Gen's mother, Lillian, was a very famous singer who could only stay in Japan for a short while before returning to rehearsal in Los Angeles, her hometown, and starting her world tour. Gen, on the other hand, worked on his show in Japan so Senkuu had no problems unlike his father in managing his relationship.

Senkuu smoked quietly, thinking of ignoring the group and dedicating himself to Gen but his message on the laundry had intrigued him. He scrolled between 30+ messages and 5 mentions until he got to the initial message even though most of them were very short audio especially sent by Lillian. She used them even to say yes, probably because the singer was always busy with her commitments like the meeting with her fan club as Gen had mentioned to him last month.

Another message alarmed Senkuu and that was of his father.

**Byakuya:** _Sowwy my kiddo !!!! Answer plz sorry verimuch, I'm really mortified 😿😿😿😿😩😩😢😭😭😭😭😨😭😨😭_

The short and exciting message was followed by some animated stickers of Tweety Bird, who was crying surrounded by the word _sorry_ in a bright glittery fuchsia.

If it wasn't just this enough source of concern, there was Gen's reply to that message made him whiten (even without understanding the context).

**Love:** _Byakuya-san, but how did you clean the tablecloth? Senkuu-chan got my sweatshirt dirty once, but I found the solution_

**Byakuya:** _ No, I threw it……. 😟☹️☹️☹️ _

**Love:** _ I'm sorry 😭 Senkuu-chan is a little messy when it comes to 💦 _

Senkuu blew the smoke out of his mouth and passed the cigarette in his left hand and with his right he devoted himself to the search for the original message but nobody in that chat was quoting well (at least he hoped that Gen had done it, but nothing). Eventually he managed to get to the small notification of the conversation.

_ Byakuya created this group. _

_ Byakuya added you. _

_ Byakuya added Lilli. _

_ Byakuya added Love. _

**Byakuya:** _ A very very good morning !!!!! ☕☕☕☕ Here we are !!! I hope you are having a nice morning !!!! 😚😚😚😚 I work today 🙈🙈🙈😂😂😂 while Senkuu is at the school 😂😂😂 I created this chat group to can have all dinner together !!!!!¡¡¡¡👨👩👦 👦👫👬 ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

**Lilli:** _ Thanks, dear! ❤️ I have some photoshoots scheduled for this week, but I should be free in the evening. Gen has the appointment to register his show around 5 p.m. but I do not remember the days well... _

**Byakuya:** _ When he answers, he will tell us maybe he and Senkuu can arrive later !!1! 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎 We still have to decide whether to do it in homey or in the restaurant !!! _

**Lilli:** _ There is what they recently opened, European cuisine near the police station _

**Byakuya:** _ The police? Will you arrest me, babey? 🚔🚔🚔✊🏻✊🏻✊🏻✊🏻😜😜😜😜 _

**Lilli:** _ hahaha _

**Lilli:** _ 🔥🔥🔥 _

"These two are so cringe," Senkuu commented aloud, putting out his cigarette against the metal part of the bin with the function of an ashtray and throwing it inside. He went to the vending machine and inserted the banknote and then selected the energy drink code. When after a few seconds the can hit the mobile door, Senkuu bent to pick it up, opened it and took a long sip.

He wasn't sure he wanted to read anything else from that obscene group. It was since emoji had been introduced into messaging that he struggled with Byakuya's mania to abuse it. He could not understand - not even Science could explain it - why his father, a university professor, wrote like a forty year old who had dropped out his eighth year*. He hoped, however, that his apologies were for what he had already read but the mass of backlog messages (and the fact that Gen had woken up recently and had seen few of his scrolls) did not confirm his presentiment at all.

He had returned to the cringe chat and, browsing through the messages and reading a couple of words and far too many emojis at a time, had come to audio. Before, however, there was a long message from his father, sent before the vocal messages (also long by Senkuu standards, but at least without wrong punctuation, abbreviations or emojis).

He sat on the stool, rolling in the direction of the door and greeting a colleague who was passing in the corridor. He looked at the clock. The lab would close around seven and part timers like him would be the last to leave.

**Byakuya:** _ During the lunch break, I do the shopping 💸💸💸 bc Senkuu wants to eat something good ❤️❤️❤️ tonight and I don't want 2 disappoint him!!!! Whou knows what he eats in the canteen 🍽🍽🍽🍽 and if he eats, 🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔 he is always skinny !!! 🍜🍜🍜🍜 I'm thinking maybe he wants 2 go where we eat that delicious ramen 😋😋😋😋😋😋😋 I will ask him !!!! _

_ Sweet Lilli, write me when you get out of homey, so if you are in the area we say hello 😚😚😚💏💏💏💖💖💖💖 _

**Lilli:** _ Gen doesn't eat too much !!! Because he is on a diet and has a contract already signed, he cannot put on more than 2 pounds a year ……. !!! Poor baby 😣😣😣😣😣 !!! Did not take from the mother 😨😨😨 Yes, yes, Byakuya-chan! I have an appointment with the beautician near your uni, we can see each other !!! 💋💋💋 _

"What a cringe, what a cringe!" he muttered again. He wondered if it was appropriate to listen to the audio that could worsen the situation but perhaps they were important... He had not noticed other notifications except those of the group with Taiju and Yuzuriha and a couple of messages from Chrome that told him that he was not feeling well to go to work (in fact Senkuu had worked even for him). Between classes and his part time at the lab in the afternoon, Senkuu hadn't had time to pick up the phone and maybe it had been better this way... Knowing that Byakuya had created a chat group was really too embarrassing and a source of concern.

**_Byakuya_ **

▶ ️  ——————— 05:06

_ "Senkuu!!! I'm shopping! I took the milk and chocolate cereals that you ate once! You liked them and I took them for you!" he informed him cheerfully as Senkuu heard both the shouting of people in the supermarket and the noise of carts crashing. "Then I bought some meat for tonight or do you want us to go eat some ramen... Good morning, ma'am, how are you? Your son is doing well in the new house?" _

Senkuu also heard the answer from the unknown lady, whose only faults were to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and to know Byakuya, and that the son had recently married and that everything had gone well.

_ "Senkuu!! I also bought the eggs!" _ he announced as if this information, after hearing how the lady's son had chosen his current wife and how he had courted her, was vital for Senkuu.  _ "Anyway I'm almost done and I wanted to know if..." _

The audio had stopped and judging by the noise it was because the phone had fallen from his hand.

He clicked play on the next one.

**_Byakuya_ **

_ ▶ ️ ——————— 02:31 _

_ "I was saying I wanted to know if you ran out of condoms but since you don't answer me, I'll buy them anyway! But tell me if you want me to leave you home this weekend! I can go to Lilli's house and you two can have fun! But Senkuu, I don't want to sound mean, but don't fuck on the table or at least remove the tablecloth first because the last time I left you alone, you did it there... Even if I didn't ask you, I know it is so... the dry sperm cannot be removed in the washing machine without pretreatment!" _ he exclaimed and Senkuu even without a mirror in front knew he was blushing. 

He also realized that Byakuya had screamed in his audio and now he understood the reason for his apologies and also the message from Gen in his reply.

The boy looked at the floor of the laboratory and hoped wholeheartedly that it could swallow him and let him fall into the hell without having to deal with his father's embarrassing messages or his text chains and emoji used inappropriately.

For a moment, he had been tempted to leave the group, but he preferred to close the chat and open the one with Gen. Apparently he was online.

_ 'Mentalist, good evening. Please let me forget what my father shouted in his audio 😅' _

The writing  _ online _ changed to  _ is typing... _

After a few seconds that Gen's message was late, Senkuu put the phone on the counter and washed a dirty container of the analysis he had worked on before. He wiped his hands with a pair of paper tissues and after he finished cleaning everything, he took his backpack and retrieved his phone. Gen had replied.

_ 'Love hahaha but come on! Your father is like this, all forty-year-olds are embarrassing! Take my mom for example, on Facebook tag me in videos moms who love their children and things like that hahaha But at least we are a family, we love each other even so ❤️ I'm sorry for the tablecloth, Love... Was it an object of emotional value?' _

_ 'Anyway, I got that cat suit that I ordered on wish. I tried it and it's a 💣 ' _

_ 'Do you want me to put it on tonight for you and pamper you? Gen doesn't want his Senkuu-chan to be sad.' _

Senkuu remembered the photo he had shown him a few weeks earlier. The set included a semi-transparent petticoat, a pair of stockings, a white fur plug-tail, cat ears and a ribbon with a little bell.

The idea of those skimpy objects on his boyfriend almost made him drool.

_ 'Stay where you are. I'm in your room in 30 minutes. Put on your costume' _

He wrote to him, putting his backpack on his shoulder. He closed the door and walked down the corridor. The phone vibrated between his fingers.

_ 'Even the tail? 😏' _

Senkuu snickered.

_ 'Especially the tail. 🤤' _

Gen's response didn't come right away, so much so that when the notification flashed on the display, Senkuu wondered if it was better to check it later. He had already got on his bike but was still in the courtyard of the laboratory. In the end his curiosity overcame.

**Love**

**📷**

**📷**

**📷**

**📷**

  
  


Even just reading that little icon next to his name convinced Senkuu to have made the right choice.

In the first photo he saw his boyfriend, taken from below, with open legs, slightly crouching with the petticoat raised on his thighs and the tail sticking out from under his hem. The photo was a little dark but he could see his soft thighs and almost imagined himself as he touched them.

The second photo had been taken in a more confused position with Gen turned ¾ towards the lens and in the foreground the profile of his hips and the tail sticking out at the bottom.

Senkuu settled himself better on the bike seat, trying to ignore how much his pants were starting to pull. It was in situations like these that he was said to have been incredibly lucky to have met a sexy, sweet guy and who could understand him as his Gen.

The third photo was perfect.

The cat ears framed his boyish face completely red, his eyes half-closed as when begging him to fuck him harder, wet lips and an open mouth were his personal invitation to paradise. The petticoat and its thin fabric highlighted his turgid nipples and from that pose the shadow of the hickeys was even more noticeable. The bell ribbon was as tight around his neck as Senkuu's hand when Gen ordered him to tighten it as soon as he ejaculated.

The boy raised his head (which he felt full of fantastic images and memories) to look at the road beyond the gate.  He had to calculate the shortest way to get to him without being out of breath. Maybe it was better to take the train...

The last photo was a close-up of his butt covered by the edges of the shiny petticoat (which wish and its mediocre quality products are blessed) and by the tail whose initial end had been inserted between his firm buttocks.

He moved his left hand over his trousers and his laughter escaped too high-pitched than normal.

"You will drive me crazy, Mentalist," Senkuu commented, swiping his finger across the screen and seeing the four photos in quick succession. With a sigh, he forced himself. It was better to move, he would touch the original shortly thereafter. It was then that a new notification appeared.

_ 'Senkuu-chan, don't you tell me anything? Didn't you like my cutey pictures? : <' _

Senkuu retrieved the earphones from his backpack and put them on before connecting them to the phone. He squeezed his left hand around the handlebar of the bike and pushed forward to start moving. When he was able to pedal in time, he clicked blindly on the screen and started an audio note.

_ "Of course I liked them, Mentalist. I like them very very much. Also I always like to see you with your legs open, your mouth open, begging me to fuck you and above all wet ready to put it in. The plug doesn't hurt you, does it? You put your fingers inside with so much lubricant while thinking about how much I would have fucked you as soon as I saw you? I will make you scream so much that tomorrow at the recordings you will have to say that you have a sore throat or maybe you would like me to fuck your mouth too... Your mouth is too much for me, just thinking about your blowjobs makes me cum in my pants. They are the best in the world. The more I look at you the more I want to fill you with cum. You drive me crazy, I love you too much, I love you." _

Senkuu sent the audio and had to lock the screen and put the smartphone in his pocket to concentrate on the road. Gen had this effect on him. This illogical, incredible and powerful effect.

For a few minutes he thought only of pedaling, being careful of cars, traffic lights and pedestrians. His breathing had returned to regular and his hands could not wait to touch his beloved Gen.

Only when he saw his boyfriend's house from a far, he did take the smartphone from his pocket which had vibrated a few times on the way. He was disappointed not to see Gen notifications, but only from the family group. He didn't even want to read those messages, but considering that he would be at Gen for at least a couple of hours, maybe Byakuya wanted to know what he wanted for dinner - although in reality Senkuu probably should have told him that his plans had changed.

The first thing he saw was the green message sent from his phone. But he was convinced that he had only read from the cringe group.

▶ ️ ————— 03:41

Oh, no.

Even without pressing play, Senkuu had understood what that audio note he had sent was.

No.

No.

But the message afterwards was even worse.

**Byakuya:** _ 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳 _

**Byakuya:** _ Senkuu...,,,.. I thought you were going home but you have something to do ........ Stay at Gen ........ Don't forget the condoms that are important !!!!! Enjoy yourselves :) _

**Lilli:** _@Byakuya_ _can you welcome me at your place? I don't want to disturb the guys at the mansion..._

**Byakuya:** _ Sure love! Let's go eat ramen in Senkuu's favorite place _

**Lilli:** _ 💋💋💋💋 _

Their conversation ended with the animated sticker of doraemon eating from a steaming ramen cup sent by Byakuya.

Senkuu didn't know what to do. He was ashamed to die and prayed for the second time that the earth swallowed him forever. He jumped when the screen froze and the personalized ringtone for Gen's calls went off. He clicked the button on the earbuds to answer.

"Mentalist"

"Oh, but in short, Love! Are you coming or not? We have the house all for us and you're still around? You have time to read in the group, but not to get to your boyfriend!"

Senkuu relaxed a bit in imagining a pouting Gen bent over on his own bed while he still had that plug inside him...

"Don't mention that damned group! I thought I sent that message only to you!"

Gen chuckled and Senkuu heard a rustle on the other end of the phone, a sign that the boy had changed position on the bed before answering.

"Love, you are just like your father! In a few years you will start using a flood of emojis and suspensive dots!"

He thought of his father and his efforts. He hadn't even received a reply when he was mortified for embarrassing him but had nevertheless written to him later.

He moved up the screen called and typed a quick apology message.

_ Dad, Lilli forgive me. I hadn't realized that I had made the wrong recipient... it can happen. Dad, thanks for the thought before. See you tomorrow home. _

He blocked the phone and returned his attention to the call. Gen had meanwhile waited for him in silence as if he had already foreseen his moves.

"Yeah..." Senkuu agreed at the end, pedaling slowly close to the sidewalk. The gate of the maison was getting closer. "But then stop me from making cringy chat groups," he said with a smile.

But a new vibration prompted him to check the phone.

**Byakuya:** _ No problem, my kiddo! 👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻😚😚😚😚❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

Followed by a sticker of two little angels with glitterly dresses that embraced each other.

Gen was right.

They were a family and they would have loved each other even with embarrassing audio and too much random emojis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Thank you for reading this! Sorry about mistakes, english isn't my native language but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> □ I'd written something with the second prompt of this day: genderswap, you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031469
> 
> ○ See you tomorrow with the third day!


	3. The brightest star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a night like any other, however Senkuu reflects on how important stargazing was for him.
> 
> Day 3: Cola/Stargazing ———> Stargazing 🌌

It was an understatement to say that from an early age I loved to observe the stars, the moon and the celestial bodies visible through the eyes of a child all too curious for his age.

Looking up to the sky was instinctive for man, perhaps more spontaneous than looking over their own shoulder; at least for me.

I didn't need to be careful, after all the vetoes imposed by one's parents - or by a single parent who was worth two - seem just empty words that clipped the wings already spread towards new horizons.

I looked at the sky, I didn't care about the earth.

Considering that our apartment had burned down and blown up more than once - all the firefighters knew my name and often also brought me candy, when they came to save us at least until Byakuya bought a fire extinguisher - maybe my father hadn't been wrong about safety.

However, if I had been able to choose, I would have spent most of my time with my nose in the air, staring at those luminous dots that couples considered romantic.

There was nothing romantic about looking at the stars, if you didn't know what they were made of or how they were formed, how old they were, their coordinates… Perhaps at that moment you said:  _ 'Oh, stargazing is so romantic!' _ , you were already looking at a collapsed star.

Looking at the sky was rather for inspiration. 10000000000% for inspiration.

It was also the first thing I saw, when the petrification stopped and I was finally able to rely on the nature around me to count the time that passed.

The sky was above me and the clear and well defined clouds filled my eyes as when I was 4 years old and I lay on the lawn in the park on a common summer day.

It was fortunate to be petrified.

I thought about it when I counted the 28826297th second. The more time passed, the more Mother Nature found itself, regaining possession of what human greed had stolen from it. Even with this reflection, I was not yet aware of what the world would be when I woke up.

The first night… the first night since I woke up, I couldn't sleep. I was not afraid and I was not even a victim of any physiological need of mine... I was too busy looking at the sky through in the branches of the trees even higher than those I had seen on the way back from school.

The stars alone were enough to illuminate the leaves, the bushes, the exposed roots on which I had climbed to sleep.

The first three things that were vital to survival were a shelter in order to protect yourself at night and keep your body temperature stable; a source of drinking water for hydration and food, of course.

Without eating we died after weeks, without water after a few days, but without a shelter it was 10000000000% game over only after a few hours.

I knew it well and I had used my few strengths to built a sort of refuge from which, however, I could still see the stars.

Breathing after petrification had amazed me and had prompted me to wonder why that ray had managed to make me survive even if the air had not entered my lungs for more than 3700 years.

Breathing at night, illuminated by the natural light of the moon and looking at the stars that crowded the sky - visible, finally visible, without neon signs that could replace them - seemed to me sufficient reasons not to sleep.

The stars were sources of scientific inspiration. Only rational inspiration.

The next day I was a mess. I just picked up something and tried to rekindle the fire. But looking at the stars had been one of the moments that made me feel at home.

I had no doubts, even if I didn't know how long I needed, but one day I wouldn't have been the only one looking at those stars.

Everyone would go home, returning to what petrification had broken.

They thought that everything happened for a reason and that his name was destiny, only because they didn't want to find a rational explanation for it. Petrification had a reason, if it had a scientific origin (and it had).

Maybe it had an ethical or even religious reason. 

What was going on the mind who triggered the green ray, they still had their reasons as well.

Maybe they wanted to bring the planet back to its original splendor.

I understood a little.

It was an elementary logic, one of those that placed themselves on the same level as a supernatural deity and enjoyed playing goddness.

Whatever their reason had been, that ray had changed everyone's fate. Mine too.

Before, I could only study and have access to materials written by others, know points of view regarding interesting discoveries without having tried them on my own skin.

But now... my hands were able to touch unprocessed materials, precious stones that I had seen before only set in jewels on the advertising posters that crowded the streets. I... I managed to bring the light into the middle of nowhere!

Had Edison also experienced what I had felt when he saw the light between his own fingers obscure the lamp that allowed him to work in his laboratory? 

Even those who had never seen something like that in the Village, they had felt their hearts leap in the throat for the multiplicity of options still to be tried?

Probably yes.

Science was like a wave that overwhelmed you without even giving you time to understand it. Curiosity and the desire for answers were the only strength you needed.

This was what I felt when I looked at the sky. At 4 years old, at 10, at 16, at 18... until I had the strength to raise my head and count the stars.

  
  


"Senkuu-chan?"

Gen's image was blurred. I closed my eyelids to focus it. Only then I realized that my cheeks were wet.

He looked at me as I stared at him the whole time as soon as he told me that the sky was so clear tonight.

I felt his arms around my shoulders and his weight rise on my legs.

"Strangely you always have a reason to jump on me, Mentalist!" I commented, finishing my sentence with a whistle that made him blush.

His eyes were even more beautiful in the starlight.

"Cu... cuddles, just cuddles, Senkuu-chan! You always think about lewd things!" He retorted, pretending to be indignant as he tightened the edges of his clothes and sat down on me in the meantime.

Then he leaned forward and licked my lips before biting the tip of my nose.

"What an aggressive way to cuddle..." I whispered in his ear as I touched his skin with my tongue. I got only a gentle moan and his hands in my hair as answer.

"Let's go to bed," I said. It was supposed to sound like a question, but it was a statement. Falling asleep and waking up wrapped in Gen's warmth was what I couldn't stop doing since we decided to be a couple. I wasn't going to stay in the cold.

But Gen squeezed my face in his hands and looked at me with his mouth tightened in a grimace as sweet as he was.

"What?"

"That's what I should say it, Senkuu-chan! You literally spent twenty minutes staring at me before starting to cry. You know you can tell me everything, don't you? I understand you and I leave you your spaces, but I was also a little worried... I don't want to force you to speak, but is everything alright? Do you want me to cuddle you a little?"

Gen was unlikely to speak clearly. He had spent his life honing his talent in being elusive and understanding people without making them open their mouths, but our relationship needed words and trust, things we had, even if we managed to get away without problems.

But he had seriously worried about saying such a thing.

My hands slipped on his lower back and I started to touch him there, making him stagger on my own legs. I kissed his forehead.

"It's all right. I was just thinking... nothing to worry about. Thanks for always being there," I whispered as I started to caress his back.

"Of course, Senkuu-chan! We are a team! What worries you, worries me too!"

I kissed Gen again, without speaking. I grabbed his face as he had before with mine and looked him in the eyes.

I loved him, I love him so much.

If it weren't for petrification… 

I pushed that thought away and kissed Gen on the lips and looking at him again. And repeated all again. He indulged me, smiling at me and closing my eyes in time for my kisses.

I did mind not having raised my head and looked at the sky anymore... because now I had the brightest star by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ In my first idea, Senkuu talk to the stars for the last sentence but it was a bit not Senkuu-ish hahaha  
> ◇ Thank you 💘 See you tomorrow with the fourth day!


	4. (Im)Perfect Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu wants to confess what he feels for Gen, so their date must be absolutely perfect. But love isn't calculated like the science, mistakes can (still) happen.
> 
> Day 4: Soulmate Au/First meeting or date ——> First Date 🍷

Finally.

He couldn't think of anything but finally.

Finally they had returned to the village, finally they were all safe and sound, finally (even if they had more questions than before) they could rest before leaving to search for the mysterious Why-man.

In the end they had deserved some peace. On Treasure Island they had risked dying several times and although they had said goodbye smiling to Soyuz, who had assumed the role of leader and married Amarillys, they had been more than happy to return home.

Ginrou had been awakened and healed, the village had welcomed the change of Hyoga which had also been imitated by Homura and both had proved to be excellent allies thanks to their agility for the realm of science.

Even Yuzuriha and Taiju, who had been far from their jobs, had resumed relentlessly to produce new clothes and grow plants. Everyone had missed the crew, and even Chrome had found the courage to kiss Ruri as soon as he got off the ship.

They were all truly happy and ready to live a little in harmony, without having to risk their lives to save humanity.

And that was exactly what Senkuu had thought about for a few weeks until he said to himself was absolutely illogical to wait, if he had already decided to accept the feelings he had.

"Gen," he called out as he watched him check the restoration team working on some of the statues they had found along the river. "Come here."

"Oh, Senkuu-chan? ~"

He saw the Mentalist advance towards him and tried to keep his heart at bay which had started to beat faster. By now he was sure that the latest experiences had helped cement his feelings for the Mentalist and that it was not good for anyone to wait. His lips parted as soon as Gen's smile became clearer.

"Hey, Mentalist," he greeted him with a whisper as he scratched the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed. _Maybe Taiju felt like this when he put off his confession to Yuzuriha year after year? And he had made fun of him!_ _How insensitive of him!_ "Ehm..."

"Yes, Senkuu-chan? ~"

_ But in short! _

_ He was still Ishigami Senkuu! Could he bring all of humanity back to life and could he not manage that conversation? His father would never stop mocking him, if he could see him in that state! _

_ He hadn't counted every single second for 3700 years for this! _

He took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of Gen who blinked in confusion.

"I'd like to have dinner with you tomorrow evening," he said and started to leave, but Gen grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, Senkuu-chan! But we always have dinner together, there was no need for me to come here to tell me!"

Instead of taking his hand away from the mentalist's, Senkuu turned his wrist and managed to squeeze it better.

"Ah... I didn't mean with the others. I want to have dinner with you. Just the two of us."

A whistle rang behind them, a sign that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Excuse me for a moment, Senkuu-chan," Gen whispered and, turning his back on him, turned to the others. "Do you remember the dragos that I said were available as a reward? They have just been moved to the petty crash. Only the one who will restore the greatest number of statues will be entitled to their part... maybe..." he whispered then bit his lips as soon as someone looked up of them. "Indeed, since you have so much time to devote to eavesdropping on other people's discussions, you can also reach Taiju-chan at the fields, come on!" He clapped his hands to mark the seconds everyone took to get off the ground and out of the room.

"How much will we get paid for this?" Yo asked, giving voice to what everyone was asking for.

"Oh... get paid? You will only find out once finished... maybe... isn't it exciting?!" Gen retorted. "And now come on, move!"

Senkuu saw Yuzuriha's helpers come out one by one. Left alone, Gen could dedicate himself exclusively to him.

Seeing him so resolute and skillful with words made him shiver down his spine. He smiled mischievously.

"So, Senkuu-chan... What did we say?"

Gen hid behind the sleeves of his overcoat.

"Tonight, I would like to have dinner with you. Alone."

Gen chuckled. "Wasn't it tomorrow? Can't you wait to be alone with me, Senkuu-chan?"

"In fact, I can't wait," he replied, taking him by surprise. The Mentalist looked away. "But tomorrow is fine too!" Senkuu hurriedly added to not frighten him. "We have all the time in the world..."

"I'm sure Senkuu-chan could prepare a perfect evening even in a short time, but I don't want to stress you! Tomorrow is fine!" He said, smiling and Senkuu understood that if he had not felt anything for Gen, at that moment he would have fallen madly in love with him.

"Ah, mentalist! I will do anything to make this evening extraordinary."

Gen moved the lock of blond hair behind his ear and chuckled.

"You know Senkuu-chan, it almost seems like I'm asking for a date!"

"It doesn't seem, Mentalist. It's actually a date."

Gen's eyes widened as Senkuu turned his face to the other side so as not to show him that he was blushing.

_ Damn. _

Suddenly Senkuu felt a hand on his cheek caressing him. He turned and met Gen's adoring gaze. His lips closed and rested on his tip of the nose.

"Senkuu-chan! ~" He sighed, "I can't wait for tomorrow, then!"

He walked away with the same rapidity with which he had approached and turned around, letting his robe sway.

"I want a perfect date, Senkuu-chan, one I will remember all my life," he shouted, taking a couple of steps backwards to look at him. Without waiting for his answer, Gen turned and left.

Senkuu put a hand to his chest. It was a chemical response, dictated by the search for pleasure and satisfaction, but that little thing called love would never cease to amaze him and his body.

"I'll give you everything you want, Mentalist," he sighed and, whistling, went to the laboratory where his latest, extremely important, secret project was waiting to be completed.

**_×××_ **

The evening before day  **_x_ ** , Senkuu was more than sure he could do what he had set out to accomplish.

He always had, after all.

Although it would have been easier to fill an appointment with effective entertainment destinations in their day, there were simpler, yet equally romantic, options in Stone World that could be implemented.

He had already spoken to Yuzuriha, who had let slip that Gen had also asked her for some clothes for the date. Both apparently had thought of wearing something other than what they were used to having, but also something related to their old life.

Yuzuriha had also added that it was impressive how both had had the same idea without speaking to each other, a detail that Senkuu himself had noticed and interpreted as scientific evidence that supported his choice.

Gen and him always understood each other, even without words.

_ How could Senkuu let such a person run away? _

He had also spoken to Francois. The butler had accepted his requests with a bow and reassurance that he could sleep soundly on the matter.

So while thinking about what would happen in less than 24 hours, Senkuu fell asleep satisfied.

**_×××_ **

Wearing the lab coat after all those years made him excited. The memory of his days in the chemistry club and also among the scientific objects in his room that were too big for a 6-year-old boy (when he had received them for the first time), pushed him to carefully smooth the fabric while looking in the mirror, which he had built for tailoring.

He had never given importance to the coat before, but both he and Yuzuriha had thought about how suitable it was for his date.

Not for a normal one, but for Senkuu's first date, it would have had a relaxing effect on the increasingly nervous scientist.

Senkuu loved science and its practical application, within the walls of any laboratory, even the improvised one in Stone World.

When he thought of commissioning clothes from the tailor shop that would describe him and make him feel at ease, it was not difficult to say that on his first date with Gen he wanted to wear what he had on before the petrification.

Yuzuriha seemed interested in the challenge she had accepted and it was also quite nostalgic for her to work on the male uniform of their old high school.

"Um... Yuzuriha... you said that the Mentalist had my same idea..." he murmured, looking in the mirror for nonexistent defects. His coat was perfectly fine, not that he had doubts about it, but as long as he had time, he could correct every little detail.

The expert dressmaker from Stone World could not get distracted. She continued to sew the elastic of his trousers before she lost the size she had fixed with a pin.

"Yes," she murmured so as not to leave him unanswered.

She did not go further, which is why Senkuu tried again.

"Um... has he already taken his clothes? Were there any problems?"

Senkuu slipped his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and turned three quarters to admire his profile in that position.

"You made me work so hard but I was more than happy to help you... your date, an evening just for you... this was what I hoped to see one day, you know, Senkuu-kun?"

Senkuu was struck by her unexpected words.

The appointment with Gen had been strange but in some sense expected. He hadn't imagined for a second how his friends perceived it. He had spent days talking about his feelings with them before asking the person concerned.

Certainly everyone would not have imagined that Ishigami Senkuu could also speak of love.

However, he was sure that everyone expected to see him or rather to see them happy.

Perhaps Gen had also hesitated to ask Yuzuriha to work on his robe for hours (of which she apparently could not talk about).

"Did you hope to see me and the Mentalist dressed like a magician who wrote some trash books and a high school student who closed in the chemistry club all day?" Senkuu retorted, brushing aside his sentimental reflections with his hand as if to settle the collar of his white shirt. He knew all too well what Yuzuriha meant, but would do anything to avoid reacting to his statement.

However, Yuzuriha also knew him well.

"Yes, you will be the most elegant in the village even if none of us will see you!"

"Kukuku... Yuzuriha, have you heard anyone complain about my provisions? I'm not going to revoke them," he sighed with a smile.

He had imposed on Kinrou and Suika, who stood out of their duty, to make sure that everyone except him and Gen obviously did not cross the bridge. Furthermore, he had asked Ruri to impose a momentary veto not to leave their homes to those who were unaware of their date, which he doubted could happen, given that everyone was looking forward to hearing some juicy gossip in the Village. They probably also had a gossip club or something.

One person who made an exception was Francois, who could be present in the realm of science, arrange dinner dishes and arrange the table (as well as checking that Ryuusui with his greed did not suddenly intrude).

The sun was setting and thus leaving the moon free field. With it came the last meal of the day and therefore their dinner.

Senkuu watched his hands cling to the edges of the lab coat. Only then did he realize that he was trembling.

The emotions were intense and perhaps frightened him more than the fear itself, but their date would have gone well. He would spend a few hours alone with the person he wanted to share some exclusive memories with.

A person to whom he wanted to tell everything that went through his mind but who probably would have understood everything even just by looking at him.

"Change fixed, Senkuu-kun! Good luck!" Yuzuriha said to him, adjusting the trouser fabric. He was ready.

Almost.

**_×××_ **

The first person he saw as soon as he left the Yuzuriha boutique was Francois, who bowed to him and accompanied him to the bridge.

"Have you seen Gen?"

Senkuu's mouth opened involuntarily. It was the only thing he wanted to know at the time. It was true that there was the noise of dinner preparations in the Village, but perhaps Gen had decided not to show up for their date.

"Gen-sama is picking flowers to embellish the table," they replied without uncertainty.

"Flowers?"

"Yes. After finishing his preparation for the evening, he insisted on assisting me while setting the table... I apologize for my carelessness, Senkuu-sama."

Senkuu smiled and looked across the bridge to the open laboratory doors.

"No, Francois. The only person who has to apologize here is me," he said, turning to the butler. "I took time from both you and the others who helped me make this evening a success. Thank you."

Francois did not hide the fleeting smile that Senkuu's words had provoked and remained silent until they reached the other side of the bridge.

Meanwhile, some from the residential area of the Village, led by Ginrou, had already been stationed to spy on Senkuu and Gen from afar.

"Enough now! The village chief said that this area cannot be crossed! The rules are rules!" Kinrou had yelled, drawing his golden-tipped spear.

However, even those who respected Senkuu's will wanted to see how the evening would have evolved for him and Gen.

**_×××_ **

Senkuu touched his tie again.

Nothing had changed compared to a few seconds before, but approaching Gen and their meeting point, he could not calm down.

Then he saw him.

The mentalist had worn a suit identical to what he had on the cover of his book, but in his hair he had woven small white flowers.

As soon as he noticed his arrival, he smiled and marched towards him.

"Senkuu-chan!~" He chuckled before throwing his arms around his neck. The smell of flowers and soap (thanks to the bath they had both taken before evening) filled his nostrils. "Hi, Senkuu-chan!~"

"Ah, good evening Mentalist..." he whispered in response, moving away quickly before burying his face against his shoulder.

It was absurd how weak his proximity to Gen made him weak.

"Gentlemen, allow me to serve you a short aperitif," Francois intruded with a small bow. Then they placed a tray of snacks and two glasses of wine on the table.

"The aperitif! What a nostalgia..." Gen commented, taking one of the glasses before passing the other to Senkuu. "I always met with my friends from high school. At the time we took it non-alcoholic..." he added with a sigh. Senkuu listened to him as he brought his lips to the rim of the glass to drink. "No! Stop!" Gen yelled. "We have to toast!"

"Toast?" Senkuu repeated, turning to Francois in search of some suggestions, but he was not lucky.

"Yes!" The mentalist confirmed as he moved from there and pulled him by the sleeve of his lab coat. Then as soon as they reached the point which he thought was ideal, he placed his glass close to Senkuu's. "Let's drink to us. Just the two of us."

"Together... the two of us together," Senkuu corrected him, staring into his eyes. "Let's drink to the two of us together."

Gen dedicated a grin to him.

"There are no other possible combinations, Senkuu-chan," he explained and before Senkuu could add anything else, he started drinking the wine from his glass.

"Yeah," the other agreed.

Gen licked his lip wet with wine and watched him drink in turn. His gaze also focused on his clothes.

"Senkuu-chan, I don't know why and how we both had the same idea but... seeing you like this confirms that it was great, right?"

Senkuu turned his wrist to watch the wine stir in the glass, pretending a sudden disinterest in the conversation. "Ah, Mentalist, actually I think the best ideas don't involve clothes, after all."

_ What the hell had he just said, was he stupid? _

The other guy blinked. Then a more sinister smile painted on his face. He put his mouth close to his ear. Senkuu could feel his breathing against his skin. He put a hand on his side, but Gen was not distracted.

"If these ideas without clothes foresee you, I certainly agree that they are the best," he panted in his ear, pressing himself against him. "I'm sure Senkuu-chan also has a practical demonstration in mind... I can't wait!~"

Then he left and handed the glass to Francois. Senkuu stared at him from afar. He saw him laughing and from what he could read from his lips, he was saying that even if he appreciated the thought, a minimum quantity of wine would not allow him to enjoy the appointment he had long wanted.

Senkuu smiled and, although their exchange of jokes had somewhat displaced him, he did not regret having invited him.

**_×××_ **

One of the reasons why it would be perfect tonight was the ability to organize and adjust every detail of Francois. Despite everything, Senkuu could not stop thinking about what Gen had said before (after having delivered his glass of wine, the Mentalist had returned to him and they had taken small talk). He just couldn't stop thinking about their sudden allusion to what could have happened after dinner.

For this reason they had eaten what Francois had prepared with such commitment and skill in total silence.

Without Francois, it would have been more difficult for Senkuu to be able to enjoy the evening because of that sudden fear of blowing everything up for running quickly in their changing relationship. Senkuu himself knew this very well.

And probably Gen too since he smiled at him even when he took a sip of cola, one of the surprises that Senkuu had reserved for him. 

  
  


"Gentlemen, if there is no other need for me, I would retire to my rooms," Francois declared, bowing. "Don't worry, Senkuu-sama, I will continue with my primary task," they added in a whisper so as to be heard only by the person concerned. By primary task they meant to control Ryuusui and perhaps some other idiot who wanted to hear what was going on across the bridge.

"Thanks Francois-chan!" Gen replied for him, "Senkuu-chan and I think you've done a great job, as usual! Goodnight.~"

The butler bowed and left them alone.

Senkuu wanted to thank him too, but Gen's hand that landed on his distracted him enough.

"Senkuu-chan!~" He called before putting his fingers between his. "Thanks for your invitation, I like being alone with you, I feel safe when we are together!~"

His sudden and sweet declaration made him blush.

"It's easy to feel safe when we're in peacetime..." he diminished, raising his head to hide his red face. "The moon is really beautiful tonight."

Gen rubbed his hand with his own and without checking, he smiled.

"I'm too busy looking at you, Senkuu-chan... but I guess the moon is beautiful too..."

Senkuu leaned forward and grabbed his other hand too, forcing his gaze to focus on the Mentalist.

"No, Gen, I meant that I love you... you know the anecdote about the translation..."

Gen tried to speak, but just closed his mouth again.

Senkuu wondered if it was wrong to be so clear. He coughed and hastened to add: "Basically one of the most important..."

"I love you too!" However Gen interrupted him with wide eyes. "I love you too, Senkuu-chan! I didn't... I didn't think... I couldn't... but I guess it's up to you to tell an anecdote about it... I... I'm so happy that... I can't speak..."

Senkuu saw his eyes become shiny and stroked the back of his hand.

"I'm... it's... so stupid... it is also cringe, isn't it?"

"Not at all," corrected Senkuu. "I like to see you speechless. I want to leave you speechless again and again especially if I can make you happy."

Gen went out of his way not to meet his gaze. He moved Senkuu's hand and grabbed his chalice. The other looked at him.

"Did you notice that you are drinking from my..."

"Obv... usly... of course!" He mumbled as the wine slid down his throat. "I need something stronger right now."

Senkuu got up. "Don't go overboard, there are other moments I would like you to be more lucid."

He approached Gen and after having caressed him on the face, he knelt at his feet.

The Mentalist's eyes, widening comically, reflected how alarmed he was. He started to get up, but Senkuu held him back, squeezing him by the calf.

"Senkuu-chan! My God, Senkuu-chan! I... I don't know yet..." he stammered, starting to cry. He sobbed and put his hands over his face to cover himself. "I... now... a wedding..."

However Senkuu wasn't looking at him at all. He had bent to retrieve two bottles of water from the small shelf on which he had built the table. Feeling observed, the scientist raised his head.

"You need some... wait... did you say wedding? Who is getting married?"

Gen jumped. "Er... Who..."

"Ukyo?"

The Mentalist gasped. "It's Ruine..."

"Ryuusui?"

"Senkuu... oh my," he murmured in an attempt to stop him, knowing that he would have had a bad end if even the people concerned had heard them.

"Ukyo and Ryuusui get married? I had no idea they were together!”Although not convinced, Senkuu went along with him, after all they were not the person he was interested in at the time. However Gen had started to cry as soon as he approached him and knelt in front of him. "Or maybe you thought I was going to..."

"Eh... what asurprise, Ukyo and Ryuusui... such a beautiful couple," Gen chuckled, "What a surprise!" He mumbled and suddenly the guilt disappeared like the wine in Senkuu's glass.

_ 'The power of wine,' _ Gen reflected... after all, it was the only thing possible and feasible.

He opened his mouth, but only a sob came out.

"Here."

Senkuu poured him out and handed him a glass of water. Gen sniffed the liquid and returned the chalice.

"Nowwanna, Enku an!" He mumbled before giggling again. "Acio!"

"Accio? We're not in Harry Potter, Mentalist!" Senkuu pointed out to him before helping him to stand up. "Let's go to sleep, you're tired, I guess..."

  
  


The idea to spend the evening at the observatory talking and looking at the stars... apparently it was not possible. The perfect date had been completely sabotaged by the wine with which they had toasted before dinner.

Gen squeezed his own arms around his neck and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Senkuu noticed that his smell was not affected by the wine and that it seemed strange that he was so drunk that he could not speak.

However, it did not hinder the mentalist's plan and they managed to reach the first floor in the observatory.

Gen stumbled and pushed Senkuu with him on the floor.

"Sowwy, enk an! Let's sleep iar!"

"Yeah..." he agreed. He took a blanket and spread it on Gen, who just looked at him. Then he took another in which he wrapped himself, without even taking off his shoes and turned his back on him. "Goodnight, Mentalist!"

"What, we don't do anything?" Suddenly a much more lucid Gen. snapped, "Senkuu-chan!~~~"

"You are becoming a bad actor, Mentalist! We still keep you around because you know how to lie, if you lose your skills, we should abandon you..." he answered still lying on his side.

"No, Senkuu-chan!~ You can't say such a tewwible thing!"

The head village turned to him.

"Do you think I can ever abandon you? But you didn't have to lie to me, Mentalist..."

He turned to him waiting for explanations. 

Gen snorted and after a while he decided to speak.

"Actually I'm a bit drunk, seriously, Senkuu-chan... only that I can't handle the idea of having ruined everything... I mean, I don't think you want to get married..."

"Who told you I'm not interested in get marrying someday? Certainly not now... but it was fun to see you breaded."

Senkuu laughed and approached Gen until he could hold him in an embrace.

"Do not laugh!" The other replied, chuckling in turn. "I hope Ukyo hasn't heard us or..."

"I don't think at all... I gave strict provisions on this..."

Gen looked at him and kept laughing.

"I want to kiss you," Senkuu whispered to him at that moment. "And also a lot... but you're drunk and you have to remember our first kiss for good..."

"Actually when I'm drunk I just tend to talk and laugh, we could kiss each other and do something else... like you said you had many ideas without clothes and practical demonstrations..." he replied, lifting the blanket he was wearing and slipping under Senkuu's. "You are really incredibly sexy dressed like this..."

His hand barely unbuttoned Senkuu's shirt and slipped under the cotton fabric. He licked his lips and before running them over Senkuu's cheek, he went up to his ear. 

"If I had known you before the petrification, I certainly would have asked you to put it while we were doing it... Can you imagine me leaning over your counter in the laboratory and you behind me... while you grab my hips and..."

"Fuck, Mentalist!" He growled, stiffening to hear his tongue lick the inside of his ear. Senkuu pulled him to himself, leaving him all the space to do what he wanted.

"I'm crazy about men in ties..." added Gen, squeezing his hand around the fabric to pull it thanks to the tie. "Kiss me, kiss me now... Senkuu-chan, I can't restrain myself when I'm with you and now that I know that our feelings are the same... how could I..."

Gen's hoarse voice put him to the test but Senkuu managed to get away.

"Senkuu-chan ...?"

"Wouldn't we be running a little too much? Things... things like this are done on the third date, or even later..."

Gen raised a hand to his head, visibly confused.

"Senkuu-chan, but who told you? Is it true for strangers perhaps... certainly not for us who have known each other for more than two years, who were already close friends... we are both adults and we love each other, if we are from agreement to do it, no problem or you don't care about... "

"Of course I care!" The other shrieked. "Mentalist, I too am made of meat and I have my impulses! But I don't want to jump on you at the first opportunity!"

Gen blinked.

"Um ... Senkuu-chan is so cute as he checks himself," he chuckled. "I can't wait to be touched by you and you say you don't want to jump on me... that's fun, Senkuu-chan."

The head village found nothing to laugh about. 

"You're drunk."

"I'm not totally drunk! And you know that in the end it is true, we understand each other well and perhaps we had to talk about this a little, but it does not mean that..."

Senkuu snorted. "Could we talk about it in the future? I know this more than well. However..."

"Did you hope to have a perfect memory of this date? Of course, but remember that nothing is perfect!" Gen concluded for him. "I love you so much that I don't idealize you and I think it's the same for you too, Senkuu-chan, isn't it? Isn't that what makes this date perfect? Even if I admit that having sex after all these years would be really beautiful... "

Senkuu glared at him.

"Mentalist, you're drunk, I don't want you..."

"I was joking! Anyway I think it's the best date ever!"

Senkuu gave him a doubtful expression. "Argue it."

Gen rolled over onto his stomach and folded his arms to support himself and fix him better.

"Well... the purpose of a date is to get to know a person better and spend time together. We did both, Senkuu-chan... which are also more important than sex, however! I mean we love each other, the our friends were happy to leave us alone and above all we are alive! " He explained. "Sometimes I still see that cursed island when I sleep and I'm happy to wake up here. Yesterday I think it was the first night I didn't think about what happened there... because I was thinking about today and what we would have done for our date!"

Senkuu listened to him in silence without interrupting him. The more he looked at him, the more he couldn't think of anything other than sharing everything with him.

"Senkuu-chan, hearing you say that you love me was wonderful. Even if there were worse unexpected events like me that in order not to get embarrassed, I invent another couple or you who thought that it was forbidden to have sex the first time, I would have been however sure you loved me and this is what I will remember. And also i can't forget about the headache I will have tomorrow for drinking half a glass of wine. And my abstinence that continues relentlessly. "

"Does it bother you not to have sex?"

"Yes, mainly because I can feel your warmth and I can also touch you. You are not just my erotic fantasy."

"Am I your erotic fantasy, Mentalist? It sounds interesting..." He retorted, getting closer.

"Senkuu-chan!~" The other chuckled, turning around and managing to embrace him. "You are the best erotic fantasy of all I had ever had 3700 years ago... what a shame about the missing practice, but I am sure you will recuperate it soon!~"

"You are right... too bad that you are drunk or I could have taken the first prototypes of condoms that I did and put into practice some experiments... I also made an edible oil that we can use as a lube, you know..."

Gen yawned, but on hearing edible and lube, he brightened.

"Excuse me, Senkuu-chan, what are you waiting for? Take them so we can do those tests! I let everything pass immediately, just a little water is enough and I'll be me again... if you thought about an edible oil, it means that you have big plans and I don't want to obstruct your path in bringing the trade of sex toys and lube back to glory in the new modern era! We have to do it for Science!"

"I do not have a path that plans to bring the sex toys trade back to glory, Mentalist... however..." he replied, imagining Gen ready to let himself be touched and to make some erotic dreams too frequent come true that saw him as the protagonist. "If I can use them with you..."

"Even Senkuu-chan is a pervert then... I can't wait to find out what excites him..."

It was easy to understand it.

"You. You get me excited," he whispered before getting up. He grabbed the carafe and the glass. "Drink. Drink all the water. It is useful both to make you regain lucidity and to..."

"And to...?"

"Drink! I go to the lab and go back," he added, avoiding to answer with exactly what he had in mind. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Maybe I can still make you remember this date in the best way... even if I told you what I was feeling and have your confirmation... it was wonderful. Really wonderful."

The Mentalist grabbed him by the tie and pulled him towards his lips. The kiss was short, but if Gen had not done so, he would have gone mad. When he let him go, he smiled at him.

"Don't worry Senkuu-chan... I could never forget this kiss and... I can't wait to give you more!~"

"Me too, my love."

Senkuu's eyes widened as soon as he realized he had used that nickname, but he didn't blame himself that much.

_ 'My love' _ was really a perfect way to call Gen.

**_***_ **

After a few minutes, Senkuu managed to climb the Observatory ladder and transport his creations simultaneously. He placed the basket on the ground and took off his coat.

"Mentalist, I'm back! I take off my coat even if you prefer me with it, because I have something in mind that I don't need... How do you... "

Senkuu turned and saw Gen sleeping on his side, wrapped in the blanket.

The carafe was half empty and the water he was drinking came out of the glass spilled on the floor, a sign that he had fallen asleep suddenly.

If it was true that he had spent all his time thinking about their date, he must have been decidedly tired.

Senkuu never thought it would end like this, but he was still happy. One day it would have been a fun anecdote to tell friends.

He could not wait to have many others together with Gen.

They couldn't erase the scary moments or the sad ones they had shared, but the new ones would have been 10000000000% better.

He went over to check that he was breathing well and, once calmed down, gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my Love, see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◇ In the Italian version, Senkuu says that were Kinrou and Kohaku married because he listen the words Chi (=Who) and Cosa (=What) from Gen. Chi and Co (half of word cosa lol) sound like Ki and Ko. I keep this misunderstanding with Who (sounds like U) and It's ruined (sounds like Ryuu). Also the Harry Potter part: Gen said "acio" just because in Italian version he said it but he means Bacio (=Kiss). I didn't found another word similar to a HP spell so I keep the acio as accio.  
> ♤ Half of the Sengen week is already gone! Hope you enjoyed what I'm writing (and translating in my case lol) for it!  
> ♡ Happy new year! I wish you an amazing year and a everything you want to get!  
> ♧ Thank you for reading! 💘 See you tomorrow with the 5th day


	5. The thief with heart-shaped eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robbery and many secrets revealed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Vampire!Senkuu, nsfw-ish, just mention of mpreg, and dissing to Tsu****
> 
> Day 5: Supernatural-Paranormal being Au/Modern Au -----> Supernatural being au 🔮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ Who follow me on twitter know that i wanted to write a ff for Halloween but I'm pretty slow so I continued it and edited for the sengen week. Then this story was called just "Trashy Almost nsfw halloween sengen ff" or something like that... well, enjoy!

The sun had just risen and Senkuu had managed to get to the laboratory just in time.

He yawned and took off his storage belt. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. Fatigue was making itself felt even more now that he had drunk the last bad bag of blood. Fortunately, on waking up he would find more fresh ones, just extracted from the boar they would have slaughtered during the day.

It was not easy to be a vampire in Stone World. Or be it in general.

His self-control and the management of the quantities of blood he had to take (in addition to its quality) to continue living were all things he had to be grateful to Byakuya for and how he educated him.

The founder of the Ishigami village was not born a vampire (unlike Senkuu's natural father) and, when he adopted him, he asked to be transformed, so that he could grow up as his equal.

From an early age Senkuu had been accustomed to animal blood and only on rare occasions had he drunk the human blood, regularly purchased at the vampire blood bank.

Before the petrification in fact, the two Ishigamis were not the only ones who needed blood to survive, but the total percentage of Japanese vampire citizens was around 32%, which is why there were structures on the territory designed to bring together vampires and humans.

Senkuu opened the lid of his wooden coffin and adjusted the soft lining that Yuzuriha had sewn for him. He lay down and closed it.

Everyone knew that during the day he would sleep and then wake up in the evening around dinner time. Luckily Byakuya had included the positive vampire character in the 100 stories, a factor perhaps taken for granted, but absolutely appreciated.

The villagers not only willingly accepted to be run by a vampire, but they also hadn't broken up about his non-human diet at all.

Senkuu in the dark smiled. The eyes were heavy, the bones of his limbs barely creaked, perhaps because the blood he had drunk had lost most of its nutritional values and during the day he had become too tired with the work. Despite everything, even that night had passed and he was happy to be able to rest.

**×××**

"Senkuu-chan, Senkuu-chan!~~"

The sense of danger forced him to widen his eyes and kick the lid of the coffin. He sat up and focused his gaze on Gen who was smiling happily.

"Good evening, Senkuu-chan, did you sleep well?" he greeted him gently. As every evening she had waited for him to wake him up.

Senkuu relaxed, finally recognizing him, and jumped out of his coffin. He adjusted the robe that had been raised on his thighs.

"Good evening, Mentalist," he said and stretched his neck and arms. "I didn't think Yuzuriha was right about the upholstery, but I have to admit it's really comfortable."

"Really, well! It is still Japanese silk, the most expensive in the world! We made a real dent selling it to Ryuusui... But we kept it aside for the king of Science. You have to be comfortable in there."

Senkuu nodded as he adjusted his belt and washed his face in the basin on the corner of the room. He had taken his toothbrush while he could still hear the Mentalist wandering the room.

"Do you want something Mentalist?" he asked, putting the toothbrush in his mouth to rub it against the canines with the greatest possible care.

The other boy lowered his arms, which until then he had kept crossed and hidden in his wide sleeves and gave him a tight smile even though he knew that Senkuu was not looking at him at that moment.

"Not really, Senkuu-chan," he replied, "I just wanted to tell you that we put your blood in the closet, in the usual place but it is useless, so it is always like this... today it was colder, you know? It didn't bother you?"

"No, not at all. My body temperature is below human temperature. Except for sunlight, I don't even care about the climatic conditions."

"Yeah, that's right, Senkuu-chan..."

"Do you need anything else?"

Gen shook his head and walked to the exit of the laboratory, feeling Senkuu brushing his teeth.

"Ah, Senkuu-chan,~" he murmured to himself once outside, heading to the bridge to join the others for dinner.

"Mentalist?" Senkuu called him. Either Gen had forgotten that a vampire like him could hear a hissing miles away, or wanted to tell him something but he was gone now. Senkuu shrugged and filed that incident as irrelevant.

**_×××_ **

"When was the last time you saw the bags? Didn't you say they were in the usual place, Mentalist!?"

After leaving the laboratory and walking through the woods, Senkuu had arrived at the village while everyone had just finished eating. He had gone to the common kitchen area and searched in the refrigerator that only he could open and Francois, responsible for the supplies.

"Senkuu-chan, please calm down!" Gen chirped, approaching the vampire who was convinced he would have dinner with fresh blood (finally) but had seen that his blood supply had mysteriously disappeared instead.

"How do I calm down?" he retorted as he was straining his self-control to keep from screaming again.

Meanwhile his mind was already analyzing how many hours he had left without drinking before he couldn't keep going.

Senkuu was a half vampire, which meant he had non-human powers but also characteristics of them. He could not turn someone into a vampire, but he could have children who might have been vampires themselves; he could eat real food but would not assimilate his nutritional values and calories; he could survive the cold, but wasted more energy than he had to recover with sleep and with higher quality blood.

Even if it was from an animal, the blood that his body absorbed could be divided into the blood of greater or lesser quality. The more time passed between the blood collection and its meal, the more its quality decreased.

However, since he woke up 3700 years later, he had never drunk human blood. He didn't even know if petrifaction had amplified the effects on his body.

For the time being, that was the last option to consider. If he took human blood, he would have had other problems too.

Senkuu took a deep breath - even if the air didn't serve him at all - and looked at who had approached him.

"Okay, I can hold on until the next slaughter."

"That is Thursday? No, Senkuu, it's a whole week!" Kohaku protested, not hiding her concern, "We can slaughter another, maybe a little one," she insisted, but the vampire refused.

"No, I'm the only one in this village that needs blood. Nobody had a reason to steal it and above all I can't dent the reserves. For the arrival of winter it's a matter of days, if not hours, we can't do waste."

"But in short, find blood for you to call it waste? It means that one week we won't eat meat, it's really not a problem!" insurgent Chrome. Kohaku next to him nodded energetically, but both failed to convince him.

Gen approached Senkuu and the vampire thoroughly inspired his scent of flowers. It was amazing how it always smelled good. Despite this, for a moment his senses were more concentrated on the blood flowing in his veins than on his smell.

Senkuu shook his head to drive away those thoughts and stepped back to move away from the Mentalist.

Gen noticed his movements and preferred not to express his displeasure.

"I'm going to work in the laboratory. In these days I would ask you not to get too close to me for your safety. Chrome, could you spend this time just in the village? The laboratory is too close to where you sleep and I wouldn't want to..."

"What? Tearing myself while I sleep?" completed the incredulous scientist. "You can't do it!"

"Instead it could happen and I would not be as lucid as I am now. The more time passes the more the lack of blood will be registered as a danger to face until I lose my mind."

"But then let's slaughter another wild boar! You can't risk so much!" Kohaku rose up, but Gen stopped her.

"Obviously Senkuu-chan is considering the worst case scenario. He will last for a week, I'm sure, but it is clear that a human so close to him could put him in serious trouble," explained the Mentalist, bringing a hand to his face. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that they disappeared, I was the person in charge of the blood... from the slaughterhouse and packaging in the fridge they arrived in perfect condition then they disappeared... Maybe someone mistaken it for human food. I don't know, but I'll try to find them, Senkuu-chan!"

  
  


Senkuu dropped Gen's statement into the void, but he was pleased to know that someone like them was so worried about his fate.

"Mentalist, it was not your job and certainly there is a reason for this..." he said but did not give him time to answer because he turned and went back to the laboratory.

**_×××_ **

Two hours had passed and Senkuu was hungry. He had also chewed some raw meat but there was very little blood left between its fibers. He had just tasted it on the tongue.

He could resist. He would have worked a little, he would certainly have distracted him.

**_xxx_ **

Five hours later, Senkuu was the only one still awake in the village and would have waited again to fall asleep. At least then he wouldn't have been hungry.

The temperature had dropped sharply, winter had come.

**_xxx_ **

The next evening, the first thing he thought about was what it might be like to drink Gen's blood.

_ Why him? _

He opened his eyes wide.

He felt him close.

_ Had that fool forgotten that he had been dealing with a fasting vampire for more than 24 hours? _

  
  


"Get out!" he screamed without even lifting the lid. He had just woken up, he didn't have time to be lucid. He had to relax and think about other things but he could almost hear the sound of blood flowing in the veins of his body. "Go out, Mentalist! Go!"

The silence for a moment convinced him that the danger had passed. Maybe he was so busy thinking about the blood that Gen was not actually in that room.

"Senkuu-chan!" he heard Gen's voice calling him. If he had enough space, he would have put his head in his hands and even pulled his hair.  _ How could he be so stupid? _

"Go away, I said!" Senkuu repeated. He closed his hands into a fist against his hips.

He had to concentrate, he could resist. 

He had woken up only because during sleep he could not control his instincts.

"Senkuu-chan, no!" Gen exclaimed and the closer noise of his footsteps confirmed Senkuu's worst fear. The lid of his coffin was raised.

"Senkuu-chan?" the Mentalist whispered. Senkuu opened his eyes. He didn't have a mirror - he couldn't have thought about it after all - but he knew from Gen's frightened expression that his expression was terrifying. He was still a vampire, without food and with a potential prey less than 30 centimeters. Senkuu covered his nose and imagined a white space as Byakuya had taught him to contain hunger. His canines retreated and the pupils narrowed.

"Mentalist, what do you want?"

Gen however did not reply. He put the coffin lid on the ground and knelt beside him.

"Senkuu-chan, you need to feed yourself and... Since you do so many things for us, I thought that..." he leaned over him. His hair touched Senkuu's face, which concentrated all his forces to resist to that smell. "You can drink fr..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He thundered and grabbed him by the hair. He moved him from his face and sat in the coffin as he continued to pull it. Gen bit his lip to stop him from shaking. Only then did Senkuu realize what he had done.

"Sorry, Mentalist!" he said and released him. Gen however did not object. He had merely looked away as soon as he could move his head.

"I can't drink human blood," he replied to fill that annoying silence. "It would be too dangerous... surprise me when I have low self-control, like now."

Gen raised a hand to his mouth before speaking.

"Okay, Senkuu-chan," he finally agreed, standing up and giving him his back. Senkuu narrowed his eyes to focus better on him but perhaps it was too much hunger that led him to see conspiracies everywhere. "Try to resist, then."

After that he finally left him alone.

**_×××_ **

Six hours had passed since Gen had offered to give him his blood and the more time passed, the more Senkuu insulted himself for not having taken advantage of it.

Gen had beautiful skin. When the sleeves of his coat came down to his elbow, on the arm Senkuu could see how the blue veins drew perfect branches through which his blood flowed to reach the heart.

Senkuu swallowed the saliva with which his mouth had filled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He visualized a white bubble. It almost seemed that he could smell him from there even if Gen was in the village. It was going crazy and the day of the slaughter was still too far away.

He could not concentrate. Gen's smell was heavenly. He wondered if Gen tasted the same as the most expensive blood in the world.

**_×××_ **

The most important thing, which Senkuu had forgotten, was that even if he had endured so much without touching a drop of blood, as soon as he fed, he would have had to slaughter at least two other wild boars to appease his stomach. The more he fasted, the more his body needed the blood he had denied himself. It was a double edged sword.

Some of them used it as sexual practice and often the humans who consented to it lost their lives in the arms of their vampire partner.

However, if he drank the blood from several wild boars, he would have damaged the resources collected so far. The hibernation period of many animals had already started and therefore the possibility of increasing resources had significantly halved.

There was only one way to avoid this and it was drinking human blood. With greater principles and, given the fact that it was necessary to drink it from the person since there were no syringes yet, of remarkable quality, it was the best solution to feed in these cases.

Hour after hour this hypothesis became more and more frequent and less serious in his mind.

He didn't know if sleeping and thinking was the right move, maybe he just had to slaughter another boar as Kohaku had proposed from the beginning instead of suffering from stomach cramps.

Closed in his coffin, he lowered his eyelids and fell asleep, not before imagining Gen's tapered fingers intent on loosening the laces of his collar and getting rid of completely superfluous cloth to expose his long white neck.

**_×××_ **

Something hot was dripping down on him. He didn't know what because it was odorless, it was probably plain water, but he knew who was next to him.

The smell of his skin, the speed with which red blood cells carried oxygen through his blood were unique.

He must have washed, wrapped in a soft towel around his body, folded over his coffin, perhaps he had watched him sleep, perhaps he wanted to kiss him.

"Gen..." he whispered and opened his eyes. He saw nothing but black.

No drop of hot water on his cheeks, no caress against his chest or tongue rubbing against his mouth for more.

Senkuu inspired and exhaled.

He exhaled and inspired.

Vampires also dreamed, he had read it as a child.

However, their dreams differed in the need they had and, if he had not been satisfied, instinct would have taken over reason. This condition would have led to violating the law and in more extreme cases to being exposed to the sun and therefore with death.

As a child, he did not understand how wanting to feed could lead to such a terrible consequence, but growing up he understood that in fact, the needs of vampires were not just about food.

Since he had known Gen, there had been several times Senkuu had experienced something other than the usual hunger. He too could have that kind of need and forced himself to wait for the return to civilization to face them.

He did not know if Gen could be interested, he was certainly a good friend and had accepted his nature willingly (even without knowing the 100 stories), but he did not know anything else. The love was illogical and he also didn't want to take advantage of him in case it matched his feelings.

Senkuu's stomach rumbled again. The vampire had no choice but to sigh. Furthermore, he could not stop thinking about his dream and also about the desire he felt for Gen. It must have been hunger to speak, of course, there were no other explanations.

He got up and decided to leave the laboratory. Maybe he would have been able to catch something or he would have given up and asked to bring forward the day of the slaughter.

**_×××_ **

Even though winter had just begun, the already bitter cold penetrated the bones.

Senkuu grunted, remembering that when the temperature dropped, his body needed more blood to function better and he, his limits, had already dangerously overcome them.

Before heading into the forest, he went up to the Chrome depot to retrieve some llamas, spears or stone weapons for his impromptu hunting session.

The first thing he saw, however, was Gen lying on the ground, wrapped in blankets.

His smell was so good and Senkuu could almost feel his body on him. However he had to resist and above all he had to remember that after having awakened humanity, he would have plenty of time to experience the illogical joys of love.

He had to retrieve a blade and leave.

"Se... Senkuu-chan?"

Gen's sleepy voice made him feel a shiver of pleasure and his canines - against his own will - stretched until they touched his lower lip.

"Sleep, Mentalist," he couldn't at least answer, without even looking at him. In the dark he had to hunt for the weapon quickly. He didn't even ask him why he had fallen asleep there. He didn't want more opportunities to open his mouth. He pursed his lips, letting his sharp teeth pinch his skin.

"Senkuu-chan, I can't see you!" Gen murmured and from the following rustle, Senkuu understood that he was moving towards him. He turned and in the dark, thanks to his sight, he was able to distinguish it immediately. Not to mention his smell.

"Your smell..." he moaned suddenly before closing his eyes for strength. His mouth had filled with saliva. He noticed Gen sniff himself.

He saw him as he was raising his arms to check.

"I took a bath before, maybe I sweated a little while I was asleep? Sorry..." he stammered embarrassed.

"No, it's good. Too good..." he commented without holding back, waving both hands in the baskets next to the exit in search of anything sharp that could immediately grab and get out of there.

"Oh!" The Mentalist squeaked in surprise, rising to his feet and turning a blanket over his shoulders to cover himself. Being careful not to touch the fire, he managed to light the oil lamp.

The light filled the room and Senkuu, who had stopped looking for any blade, clung to the basket to avoid turning to look at it or to still smell the air.

It was difficult to be in that room, it was much better to feel your stomach rumbling in the coffin than to face Gen.

"Senkuu-chan, why are you here?"

"I should ask you this question," he replied, raising his head to look at the ceiling. It hadn't been the wisest choice to make though.

Gen walked up to him.

"Oh... I understand, Senkuu-chan..." he whispered, knowing well that he would be listened to. "Do you need my blood? You can't wait to get fed... from me..."

Senkuu would have liked to say no, but he didn't have the strength.

"What if it's like that? Would you give me your blood?"

Gen threw the blanket on the ground and untied the lace that held the edges of his collar together.

"You don't even have to ask. You do anything for us! I could never abandon you, Senkuu-chan!~" He replied quickly. He stood there waiting for him, but the vampire did not move. "Senkuu-chan, you know I'm not just referring to blood, do you?" He added, undoing the knot of the thin rope that held his trousers in place. "You don't need to curb your instincts and your desire... when you're with me."

Senkuu did not have many options except to leave, without a weapon, ready for other hours completely on an empty stomach or to stay and finally find peace in his stomach and beyond.

Gen was dangerous, perhaps more than his own canines.

His smell, however, pushed him to trust him and to give him everything he had.

He turned and saw him without clothes, standing in the center of the room waiting for his move. How difficult it was to resist. Senkuu threw the stone he had in his hands against the opposite side of the room.

The Mentalist looked at him without comment.

"How can I not... fuck!" The vampire muttered, running both hands over his face. "I could hurt you, unseal you... and right now in Stone World it would mean  _ game over _ ! But you'd thought about it or..."

"Of course I did! I've thought about it too much. Now come here and drink!"

From his tone of voice it seemed to be an order in all respects. He wasn't shaking, not even from the cold. He had also tilted his head to show his neck in its splendor.

"No…"

"Senkuu-chan!~" He moaned, "you need me like I need you!" He screamed at him, biting his lip. Senkuu saw him press his thighs together as if he were trying to restrain himself. "I want to feel you inside me!"

  
  


It was not wanted. It was said that it was not up to him but to his strange hunger, to the sudden desire to touch the Mentalist at his mercy. He would soon taste his blood, feel it everywhere, free of all the fantasies he had about him and his body.

To make his wishes come true, he only had to put one foot in front of the other.

"Senkuu-chan!~" Panted his name, slipping two fingers under the elastic of the briefs that covered his pubis, titillating to drop it at his feet and Senkuu knew well that he would.

A step forward and yet another.

Gen was so close; Senkuu would soon feel his blood in his mouth and his body against his own.

He reached out and after touching the air, he managed to get to the Mentalist's arm to make him turn and get closer to him.

He could no longer resist.

He pushed him hard against the wall. Something fell off the shelves, but neither of them cared. The vampire pressed himself behind the curve of Gen's butt.

"Senkuu-chan!!!~" Gen screamed his name, chuckling and rubbing against his erection.

Senkuu had read that vampire sex was fantastic for humans. There were also people who paid to die during an orgasm caused by a vampire. He wondered if Gen had ever done it with someone like him. He lowered his head and sniffed him. His smell had no marks or influences. Nobody had touched his Gen.

He brought his hands to his hips to hold him still but the Mentalist continued to rub against his erection.

The boy's thin hand searched for the vampire's hand and grabbed it.

"Sen... Senkuu-chan!! Senkuu-chan!" He gasped, tilting his head to look at him. "Get inside me, suck my blood! I need... I need...!" He mumbled and moved his hand to pull Senkuu by his hair to push his face against his own neck. "Come on, bite me, Senkuu-chan! Let's enjoy together, don't hold back, you're hard, I can feel you, you want to get inside me!~~~"

Senkuu moved his pelvis and opened his mouth against his neck. He was about to bite him and he would also have sex with Gen. He didn't want to hurt him, he would never forgive him.

"I need it, Senkuu-chan!" He urged him, "raise your robe and possess me, now!"

_ I need it, possess me... _

"What did you say?" Senkuu suddenly blurted out, widening his eyes. He needed his blood, but not Gen or his body. He could take pleasure in the desire to have an embrace, but judging by his voice it seemed more than his own life depended on that act. "A complementary human... you are a complementary!"

"I don't know... what are you talking about!" He panted, returning to rub himself against him with more impetus.

"You know very well instead! Complementaries need to have relationships of any kind with vampires to feel good!" Senkuu explained, using his strength to stop him and grab his face.

"Senkuu-chan! No!" He protested.

"If I'm wrong, it won't bother you if I look at your eyes… You have nothing to hide, right?"

Gen pouted and closed his eyes.

Complementaries were humans with vampire ancestors who could generate (even if men) their heirs. Maybe because they didn't share anything with vampires, but they had a minimal percentage of their essence in their bodies, they needed vampires to satisfy themselves. Not surprisingly, all humans who worked as prostitutes for vampires were complementary.

  
  


Gen bit his lip and then opened his eyes wide. His pupils, the only feature that differentiated him from a regular human, were heart-shaped. It was a sign that he was ready to mate, that he would spawn new vampires, if the partner was of this type. 

"Senkuu-chan! You finally noticed! I can't wait to carry your heir! Our vampire! Now own me! We both want it!~"

  
  


Senkuu had never had to deal with a complementary human, he did not know if his desire still present for Gen was because of hunger, the charm of the complementaries or simply by his feelings that he said he would ignore until the end.

"You don't smell like other vampires... but of course, the petrification! I didn't notice it before because petrification has erased the traces. But you are a complement!"

Gen leaned over quickly and kissed him on the nose. It almost seemed that his thirst for sex had subsided.

"Senkuu-chan... sorry if I didn't tell you... but now..." he whispered. The pupils in his eyes were still heart-shaped, getting darker and darker. He stared at the scientist. "But now make love to me! Let me generate your little vampires!~"

"Yes, I want to impregn... NO!"

Senkuu closed his eyes.

It was therefore true that complementaries could hypnotize vampires for sex.

"But you want to drink! Suck me as much as you want! You can suck all of me, my blood, my c..."

"Shut up! And give me my blood bags back! You stole them!" Senkuu accused him, putting a hand over his eyes so as to avoid looking at him. With a little force, Senkuu also managed to move away from Gen.

"No, Senkuu-chan!"

"Shut up! The blood, where did you hide it! Do you think now that I understand everything, you couldn't guess that you were the thief?" He sighed. He opened his eyes and picked up the blanket with his hand. "Cover yourself and try to get rid of the desire that I don't want to waste our first time together."

"Senk..."

"The blood," he urged.

Gen sniffed.

"Am I not enough to begot your heir, Senkuu-chan?"

"Mentalist, stop it. I didn't say you're not enough, I said I want to do things right and now give me the blood bags back."

"You don't want me, you despise me!" Gen hiccuped. Noticing that Senkuu was standing still waiting to hear informations about the blood bags, Gen sank to the ground, careful to leave his legs uncovered. "You don't want to make love to me! My life doesn't make sense anymore!"

  
  


Senkuu turned, ignoring him completely. It was said that the words of the complementaries should never be trusted. Especially if one of them was Asagiri Gen.

He had to use logic, even if seeing him cry a little broke his heart.

_ No, he had to think about blood. _

If Gen slept in the Chrome room it meant that maybe the bags were there with him. Senkuu excluded the jars he had already checked and went to check the untidy corner, where the whole shelf had given way.

"Senkuu-chan, I want to make it up!" Gen suddenly shouted at him, crawling towards him. He had started to sweat. "Come here!"

Senkuu took a step towards him but snickered.

"They are here, aren't they?"

He turned without waiting for his answer and moved fragmented rocks and blankets. It was absurd that he wasn't using them in this cold.

He had to be more receptive, he told himself.

"Here they are!" He exclaimed, raising some of them to look down.

"Senkuu-chan! Don't hate me!" Gen told him but Senkuu had already sunk his teeth into the first bag. The blood was still good but its quality had certainly deteriorated. Luckily the cold had kept them in good condition. He sucked greedily and without bothering to dirty his garment. He also went to the second bag before he could speak to Gen.

"I don't hate you, Mentalist," he replied. "I know why you did it but if you want to have sex with me just tell me next time... then we shouldn't have any secrets."

Gen wiped away the tears he had pretended to shed and smiled.

"So Senkuu-chan still wants his Gen?" His pupils curved again into two black hearts. "How does Gen want his Senkuu-chan?"

"Ah, it seems logical, Mentalist..."

He licked his lips and leaned over to him. Gen slid to the floor and went over to him. He stretched his lips but Senkuu got to his feet and moved away.

"Senkuu-chan?"

"I'm going to sleep, good night Mentalist," he said satisfied.

"But you didn't feed yourself and you didn't ..."

"Ah, not that I usually have sex, it's not a problem... two bags are enough. Unlike someone, I can control my instincts."

Once on the ground, Senkuu looked at the faint light from the room where he had left Gen alone. His instinct, the one that tied the vampires to their other half, begged him to come back and have sex with him, but the feelings he wanted so much refused, they did not want that for a complementary like Gen their relationship would be just one with a vampire among many.

If Tsukasa had been a vampire, would Gen have chosen him and his empire or would he not have changed any of his post petrification actions? Would be Gen in that condition still one of the Science team? 

With this doubt and with a slightly less empty stomach, Senkuu fell asleep.

**_×××_ **

The smell of Gen, his eyes, his moans... Senkuu did nothing but think about what had happened the night before. To what he would have wanted to do, if he had no feelings for that stupid Mentalist.

When he opened his eyes and lifted the lid of the coffin, he was not surprised to see Gen sitting with his hands together and hidden by the wide sleeves of his winter jacket.

He was looking at him with a sorry expression.

"Mentalist, good evening," he greeted him, exiting the coffin. Gen got up and hugged him.

"Sorry about yesterday," he said, pressing his face against his back. "Forgive me Senkuu-chan! I don't say I wouldn't do it all again, but I don't want to lose you... I..."

"You?"

"I feel something for you, Senkuu-chan. I don't know how much you can be interested now because you know that I am complementary and above all because for you feelings are useless but I love you."

The words of the complementaries should never be trusted, Senkuu knew it well. He also knew in theory how difficult it was for a complementary human to resist and not try to seduce a vampire. 

In all those months, Gen had never tried to do anything, a sign that he had reached the limit of endurance. Having experienced first hand the madness of the abstinence from blood, Senkuu knew that it was seriously difficult. But hearing Gen say that he loved him, made a bubble of warmth and joy grow in his chest that spread all over his body up to his cheeks.

  
  


"If..." he hesitated. The worm that had tortured him during his hours of sleep was looking for answers. "If Tsukasa had been a vampire..."

"Absolutely not, ew," he interrupted, but Senkuu was not distracted.

"... Would you have been on his side?" Senkuu continued. He turned and looked him in the eyes. Part of him was afraid of knowing that he could be replaced by others.

"No, Senkuu-chan," he replied without hesitation. Senkuu looked him over. His pupils were normal. It was not his body that spoke.  "I chose you because you are a splendid, intelligent, interesting, altruistic person... do you really think that I could have chosen a murderer? Or rather that I could have chosen a person other than you just because I want to fuck with a vampire? I don't deny it, it's the my nature. I know well that I will be tied to vampires forever and that I will give birth to their heir, but if I could choose, I would do it only with you and even if I could not, I would always like you. I love you Senkuu-chan."

  
  


Senkuu let him talk, enjoying that monologue he was the absolute protagonist of.

He had always thought that love was illogical and distracted from anything the mind could devote himself to. However, at that moment, he felt happy as when one of their complicated plans and of too many steps succeeded at the first attempt.

With a snap forward, he hugged Gen.

"Will you never lie to me again?"

His voice was filtered by the cloth that covered Gen's warm body, which winced in surprise.

"Never!"

Even without his excellent intuition, Senkuu knew that the Mentalist was sincere.

"Won't you use your tricks on me?" He added. The feeling of emptiness he had felt while hypnotizing him horrified him.

"Never again, I swear!"

"Will you also love me when I ignore you for science?"

This time Gen took a few seconds longer to speak.

"Yup."

"Even if I would choose the world among you but between you and Science, will I choose Science?"

Gen's gray eyes filled with tears. Senkuu felt himself tighten more tightly. He wondered if he had gone too far. After all, the declaration of Gen had pleased him but he could not let go and ignore the fate of the population.

"I'm aware of it," the Mentalist whispered in the dark about the strange idea that had come to the other.

Senkuu stroked his back.

"Will you steal my blood again to convince me to have sex with you?"

Gen finally chuckled. 

"Yes," he replied. "Okay, no. No manipulation. I love you and respect you."

"Then I forgive you," said Senkuu and took him by the chin to kiss him just on the lips. It was a kiss in the mold lasting three seconds flat, but during which the canines of Senkuu snapped ready to suck. "I love you too, Mentalist."

  
  


"I'm so happy," he whispered back. "I understood that you feel something for me, when I was thinking back to yesterday, I made those comments on the first time!~"

The vampire stroked his back again.

"Of course, you are stupid as a mentalist, if you only understood it yesterday."

Gen snorted. "Senkuu-chan, you meanie!"

Senkuu laughed and pulled him back to him. His canines stretched beyond his lips and licked their tips with a swipe of the tongue.

"By the way... why don't we continue the discussion about our heirs?"

Gen's fingers slipped under the tape of his collar to untie him quickly. His pupils thinned at the bottom and his breathing became more frenetic.

A simple glance from the man he loved was enough to make him look like that.

He gasped.

"Gladly, Senkuu-chan... very gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◇ In this Au, Senkuu is a vampire (my first original story on wattpad was about vampire so It was a bit nostalgic writing about this subgenre again lol) while Gen is a sort of new creature totally obsessed with vampires. I love how sengen being canon can make a dangerous context like this totally wholesome. I love them so much 🤧💓  
> ♧ Fun fact: Last month I had written also a explicit modern au for my friend and it was 18000+ words long (just for the first part) so it'll be a new story as soon as I'll finish "Stoneymoon days".  
> ♡ And also the 5th day is over! See you tomorrow with the 6th entry! 💘


	6. The man of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Life does not only mean kisses and cuddles, but also quarrels. Senkuu and Gen have some small discussions and uncertainties to face, but both know that the important thing is to make it up. 
> 
> It is a sum of both prompts, but at the same time it stands out. 
> 
> Day 6: Marriage/Domestic ---> Both 💍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤ It is the first idea ever that I had for those two, even though for lack of time, I developed it like this. I am however happy with how it came and I hope it will comunicate as much as I love them and how much they love each other through my writing. 

It was a losing game from the start, Gen knew it well, but he certainly would not have stopped insisting.

He marched to the basement, Senkuu's Kingdom, and didn't even bother knocking on the heavy metal door.

His partner, for about ten years even if they had never decided to marry, was busy.

As always.

Gen straightened his jacket and opened his mouth to call him, but Senkuu turned and took off the protective visor, which he wore when working with dangerous substances.

"Kukuku... If you had a project that involved toxic gas in my hands, you'd be already dead, Mentalist. I recommend knocking next time," he said placidly while also removing his work gloves and turning off the lamp that illuminated his position.

Gen was about to ask him what he was working on, but he preferred to avoid distracting himself further. He had a mission to accomplish.

"Senkuu-chan, Love..." he began, approaching the scientist. His lips were curved into a sweet smile. "As you are…"

"Okay, what do you need?" Senkuu cut it short, without being deceived by his boyfriend.

The other frowned. He loved to be understood by Senkuu, but at the same time, his charmer abilities were completely useless with him. He sighed.

"As you well know, tonight there is a new episode of my sh..."

"No thanks," he replied curtly, sitting back on the stool and giving him his back. "It's since humanity has returned to what it is that I do nothing but give interviews! I'm glad you have another show, I can't wait to see you there, but I'm not going to be part of it."

Gen forced himself to sigh, but the anger that was building up inside him got the better of him.

"Senkuu, did you give interviews to everyone, even to Minami, which you dislike by the way, and you don't have time to come to my show? It's live, with the all commercial and the various video you will talk about... half an hour? An hour? An hour for which you will also be well paid!" He explained ardently. "Do you know that they might think that I actually invented that I am still your boyfriend and that I am simply taking advantage of your name? I am constantly being put on the back burner when it comes to you. Everyone loves you and believe me, I support you and I always did, but I didn't ask you for anything strange. Just a few hours of your time, then you can go back to your beloved laboratory that you love more than me!"

Gen crossed his arms over his chest, relaxing them after gesticulating all the time. Maybe he had said a little too much, but it was something Senkuu himself was sure of.

Senku turned to look at him and the sad expression of Gen (who was now avoiding his gaze) pushed him to stand up and take off the coat that he had closed until the last button long before, when he had withdrawn in the part of their villa, the Stone Future lab.

Mankind had been restored or almost, but Senkuu wouldn't have wasted a single day when it was about Science.

There had been so many things Gen had given up to stay by his side and the Mentalist had never made him weigh it. It was right that he should do something for him.

"Okay."

Gen looked at him with an arched eyebrow. His expression was cold and Senkuu recognized that it was not at all pleasant to feel him distant.

"Okay, what?" Gen whispered.

Senku, who was hanging the lab coat in its place and putting away the items he had used up until then, coughed.

"I come to your show."

Gen smiled slightly, getting lost in staring at the man in front of him. He thought if it was the right time to apologize for his sudden outburst of anger. His show was one of the most important for the channel that allowed his broadcast, his own reputation had increased after petrification, and being in the early evening had stressed him enough. Then Senkuu did nothing but work in his lab! He often slept there, forgotten about him.

Gen could say he missed his while living both under one roof.

"Shall we go now or? Do you usually go out first when you go to studio for rehearsing..."

Gen jumped and reached into his pocket to retrieve his smartphone. He checked the time and if his assistant had communicated something different about it.

"I have everything ready, we can get there in less than 20 minutes by car!" He illustrated, quickly clapping his hands with happiness after placing the phone in its place.

Senkuu snickered.

"So what do you want to do so far?" he asked.

Gen didn't know if there was malice or pure curiosity in his voice.

"Well, I'm making you presentable for TV, Senkuu-chan! As you are tanned, you can't leave the house, let alone appear in front of the cameras."

Senku had put on the laboratory protections but still had the clothes he had changed after the morning shower.

Clothes impossible to show off outside the home.

From Gen's grimace, Senku instantly regretted saying yes.

"Mentalist, what should I wear then?"

His boyfriend looked at him with a strange grin on his face.

"On our bed there is the suit you will have to wear. Comb your hair, put on the watch I gave you for our past anniversary and the make-up artists will take care of the rest, when we get to the studio."

"Why should I put my watch on?"

"It is a symbol of power and you are a man of power. Also there are our names engraved on it, it would make me feel so loved to know that watch is on your wrist while we are sharing the scene! Also It would reassure me to know that the man I love has an object that reminds us to him so close..."

Senku however had not been impressed by his words.

"In your opinion, such a cloying thing should convince..."

"Obviously," Gen replied dryly. "Love, we'll be late, go change please!" he begged him sulkily and added: "on the bedside table are your wallet and the keys. You just have to put them in your pocket."

Senku tilted his head to look at him better.

"Damned prepared as always, huh?!" He commented, echoing what Gen tended to say to him after a new discovery in Stone World.

"Great minds are alike, aren't they?" Gen snickered and touched his hand with his own. "Also, am I or am I not your partner?" He added in his soft voice, moving away in case Senku wanted to grab him and left the door still open.

"Kukuku... This man... will drive me crazy..." Senku whispered to himself with a smile on his face.

×××

The elegant suit that Gen had chosen for him actually seemed to suffocate him. However Senkuu wore it, getting ready quickly and reaching his partner, whom was already sitting in the car. He saw Gen hold the phone against his ear and, as soon as he opened the door, he could clearly hear his conversation.

"Tomorrow, I don't know... Maybe you can come on Friday, what do you say?" Gen looked Senkuu briefly as he started the car. He certainly wasn't talking to his agent. "Here, good girl!"

Senkuu wondered if she was Kohaku or any of their friends, but Gen made no sign to him, probably didn't know her.

"So, baby, let's talk tomorrow then! Thank you! Yes, Senkie greets you too! Hi!"

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Senkuu waited for the other to end the call to ask him who he was.

"Oh, It was Suika-chan! It's amazing how much she wants to study! When she was 10 years old she couldn't even read and write and now she is studying for university!"

"And she wanted my help? You could pass it on!"

Gen tried not to look at him, focusing his attention on adjusting the seat and using the remote control to open the door to the villa.

"No, she will call you back tomorrow... She also remembered that my show is scheduled for tonight… How nice."

Senkuu read his annoyance clear and round, but did not give him rope. Getting his boyfriend nervous before his show wasn't a good idea at all.

He picked up his smartphone and started sorting out the unread emails.

×××

Gen's hands were steady on the wheel and his gaze fixed on the road. The only noises in the car were that one from the car itself and that one from their breaths. Senkuu knew something was bothering him although he had tried in every way to make Gen smile again.

"How does it work once we enter the studio?" Senkuu asked, fiddling with the watch strap. He had never been uncomfortable with Gen, even when they were enemies.

"Ah, yes," the boyfriend murmured as if he had just realized he was not alone in the car. "I have to prepare and meet the authors before the live broadcast, then I have to say hello to the other guests... My assistant, he will take care of you. He will take you to the make up artists and their assistants so they will make you up a bit, do not do that face disgusted! With all the lights in the studio, you will thank them!" Gen explained, ending with a half laugh, totally different from what Senkuu was used to hear from him. "Then they make you sit in a waiting room until your turn. You have a TV there to see also what they see at home and there you can eat something. Finally they mic you before going on stage... you have the interview, a few videoclips to see and finally the greetings. If the lineup hasn't been changed, you're the last one to come out, love."

Senkuu nodded even though he wasn't convinced that Gen's mood had improved.

"Can't they put makeup on me later?"

"Not all make-up artists remain until the end, just one in case I need face powder, darling," he replied, smiling slightly. "Ah, Senkuu-chan, don't you remember all your different intervies? There is an order behind the scenes that you cannot reverse."

Senkuu didn't answer, he stared at the watch that Gen had forced him to wear. He had given it to him as soon as the company returned to organize their life with shops and abuses of power. Part of Gen's first salary had been invested to buy the item on Senkuu's wrist. He had told him that he certainly would not need it, that he could build it by himself, but since the first gift his mother gave to his father was a watch, Gen wanted their story to start from that too.

He and Gen would never have been like other couples and not for their gender. Yuzuriha and Taiju also had different memories since they knew each other before the petrification and Chrome and Ruri would have had more.

Suddenly he felt Gen's hand on his leg.

"You are always charming, Senkuu-chan!~" He said, but he moved her arm to drive and leave his boyfriend without the possibility of replying.

×××

As soon as they arrived at the study, they separated. Senkuu remained in the dressing room that had been assigned to him while he mumbled answers already given to the questions of the makeup artists who recognized him.

He saw Gen a moment before the broadcast began and entered the scene. His boyfriend just touched his ass like every time he had an important show.

_'For luck,' he said._

But this time, Senkuu grabbed him by the arm and kissed him on the lips.

"See you later, Mentalist," he whispered to him and for a moment he thought he saw him blush.

×××

"Ishigami-san, 10 minutes left," an assistant advised him as the sound guy helped him to pin the microphone to his shirt collar.

The only person he wanted to see was Gen. It was true that he had followed his show all the time but felt a strange knot in the stomach at the thought of having to share the scene with him.

He never thought that such an opportunity could come. However, he hoped not to have to read or hear comments around how different they were and above all that it was strange that they were together. Nobody had the right to pronounce on their private life.

"Ishigami-san," the assistant peeped, "as soon as Asagiri-san announces the commercials and you sees the make-up artist approaching him, you can sit in the guest chair, thank you."

Senkuu listened to the brief explanation and did as directed. Only when he sat next to Gen, now distracted by the powder puff, he did breathe a sigh of relief.

There was the studio audience staring at them. He didn't know why but over time he had developed a real aversion to television studios. He had spent too much time with a microphone pointed at as soon as humanity returned to its present state.

"Senkuu-chan, don't worry!" Gen's voice startled him. "It will be the first and last interview I will give you," he whispered, reaching out to retrieve a glass of water on the small table between their armchairs.

Senkuu's hands grabbed the armrests instinctively. This was what he feared most. That one day their relationship could have ended and that Gen would have left him for fame.

It was a stupid doubt because their bond was stronger than the Diamond.

"We'll be back live in 20 seconds, all in their seats!" The assistant director yelled and Senkuu opened his mouth to answer Gen, but had already turned to the camera. "10... 9..." he felt himself counted in the study. Senkuu straightened up in turn. "5... 4..." The light came on. "2... 1...!"

"Welcome back, friends to _'Tell it to the Mentalist!'_ I am Asagiri Gen and as I promised you," he introduced, turning slowly towards Senkuu, "I brought you the brilliant mind that allowed humanity to wake up after over 3700 years... Ishigami Senkuu-chan!~"

Senkuu raised a finger to his ear uncomfortably. He hadn't thought he would call it like that. It was true that everyone knew about their relationship, but it was still online.

"Good evening everyone," he said simply.

After a few minutes, he felt Gen's hand on his thigh, even though the Mentalist was looking straight ahead.

"So, do you know why Senkuu-chan is here? Well, as you have seen, I invite notables to tell us about their projects and we talk about them from a psychological point of view, but above all they send a message. There are two videos that I will now show to our guest."

Gen stopped touching him (probably the camera hadn't filmed so far before) and turned to face him.

"Senkuu-chan, what do you choose to see first? The video of those who don't know you or the one from who know what you've endured during these years?"

Fortunately, Senkuu had been attentive to past interviews.

There were two videos showing questions and comments from random people interviewed by chance and one in which friends and relatives spoke. Obviously after the first video shown there was a short discussion and above all a sort of analysis on what Gen had understood about his guest.

"The one of those who don't know me... because I want to compare it with the one after," he said, remembering what he had decided to do before in the dressing room.

"Well, now the first video starts," Gen announced, pointing to the screen behind them. As soon as the images began to flow, the Mentalist started stroking his leg.

"Love, I haven't seen the video before now, I apologize if there is something negative..." he murmured, but Senkuu was busy reading the subtitles of the fey voices that spoke to a correspondent's microphone. There were those who said he was wrong, who had to dedicate his time to the girls, those who thanked him and hoped that he would soon invent something else (as if he had invented something) and above all those who offended him for something that was not related to science.

As soon as the lights, which had gone out to allow viewing of the video, came back on, Senkuu moved on the armchair and before Gen could apologize for the all too explicit language, Senkuu preceded him.

For most of the video, he had bitten his lip not to talk.

One of the things he never wanted was to hear judgments about his life and relationship.

"I have nothing to reproach myself for. I saved humanity not by being told how to live but because of what I loved and adhered to my principles. I have loved science and my partner for a long time now, they will not be interviews with people by chance they will change their mind. "

"What I was saying to Senkuu-chan is that I don't want to watch videos before airing. You know how much I love sharing my emotions with you, but not as a showman, as a person... I feel like saying that Senkuu-chan deserves a lot more than he has. It is an example to admire and above all... well, you will find out soon, after a few commercials. "

"It's a creative way to announce them," Senkuu commented, who was trying to make the anger simmer. Even though he knew it was stupid to give importance to strangers, he could not forget those offenses.

"In the second video, I'll be more specific, love. Unfortunately on television I don't have full control of what happens, even though I asked to avoid putting all those insults. I understand when they send them to me, but you... you don't have to hear them... "

"HAVE THEY..." he snapped, soon realizing he had screamed. He cleared his throat and continued, "have they insulted you? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Gen shrugged and although he wanted to get up, he couldn't.

"Don't make a drama of it... it's not important, forget that I told you... for those who do this kind of work it is quite frequent..."

"It is important..."

"We return on air in 10... 9..."

Senkuu fell silent, interrupted by the assistant. He couldn't believe Gen had omitted such a serious thing. Suddenly the distance he had felt between them that evening had increased.

"Senkuu-chan, don't worry, okay?" He whispered to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now comes the best part."

"3... 2... 1..."

"Here we are again! Don't worry we only have a few minutes before the end, then you can put on your pajamas!"

The studio audience started laughing and Senkuu realized that there were those who had given a signal to underline the joke.

"We are with Senkuu-chan who saw the first video with the interventions collected in some random interviews... there are not many people who appreciate him especially as regards his relationship… I'm clearly the most interested to, but a relationship like ours many people who spoke, they can only dream having one of it."

As with the previous laughs, the applause that followed was also imposed.

"However, the purpose of our show is to give our guests, to those who watch it and to who organize it, something, a lesson, advice, an important opinion also for the individual... unfortunately many negative things are still alive even after petrification..." Gen stopped to take a deep breath. Senkuu immediately noticed that he was pretending, but he had to admit that for those who didn't know him so well, he seemed spontaneous. "Petrification has changed us, useless to deny that it has reduced our perspective of life and above all the questions: _Who we are? Why do we exist? Does our life have a value? What is the ultimate goal of our days?_ These are questions to which neither science nor philosophy could find an answer... well, all the petrification could have been a great way to start again... don't you think that Senkuu-chan and I remember the green light too? Or that from then to when you all came back to life, we are have you been quiet looking at the stars? Without me, nothing would have changed. I tell you clearly and aloud. But without Senkuu-chan, neither I nor you would be here talking, but we would be buried under several meters in the ground, where the current it would still drag us like statues."

"In the best option," Senkuu intervened, earning a glance of understanding from Gen. "Most likely you would be damaged statues, without arms, body or head... there were many people who could return to life only because we glued piece for piece before waking them up."

"Senkuu-chan, I noticed that in the shows and in the other interviews, they always ask you the same things... without offense for the journalists involved clearly... I want to know from you, indeed I want to listen from you, anything about petrification or what we have lived that you could not tell others."

Senkuu thought about it, suddenly speechless.

"Something…?"

"Yes, it almost seems that petrification is a taboo subject, when instead our history books have already been updated... tell us about it, please."

"One thing that bothers me is that everyone says it was all thanks to me, Gen. I already told you that it is thanks to you, to the Ishigami village and to my father, if we are here now," he explained. "I want everyone to respect you as they respect me... obviously I didn't do what I did to get thanks. I serve science, I follow what I love to do and I have given myself to my own goals."

Gen nodded, letting him speak.

"Going back to the previous video, those words hurt me, but I will certainly not take them into consideration. I have you, our friends, my job. Besides, I don't care, I wouldn't have done anything if I had to keep in I count every single negative comment in my life."

"Senkuu-chan, so what is your advice, lesson that you feel like giving to our audience?"

Senkuu smirked. 

"Ignore criticism, live according to our own morals and above all build a weapon that shoot beama to avenge your bullies."

"No, Senkuu-chan!" Gen giggled as he was imitated by the public. "Maybe this is a little too much, but it refers to when Senkuu-chan was a child struggling with the first scientific experiments and was often annoyed by bullies... original, but we can't all do that."

"Then don't annoy people with your unsolicited opinions!" Senkuu corrected himself, crossing his legs.

"Here, this is perfect!" He endorsed the presenter. "Meanwhile, we'll see the second video that we have prepared for you, Senkuu-chan! You stay here because there is little left in the end!" He said first to Senkuu and then to the camera as the lights around them gradually went out.

"You were really good, love," he said, hugging him quickly as various images from other interviews alternated on the screen. "When we go home, I cuddle you a lot..."

"When we get home, we have to talk, Mentalist!" The other beat him without smiling. "I won't let myself be distracted by pampering."

"Why not?"

"You ask me why? People insult you and you don't told me it?"

"Oh, the important part is about to begin, watch and listen carefully," Gen replied, letting go and ignoring his answer.

Senkuu raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw Gen, dressed casually, wait for the camera-man in front of the door of their villa.

"Dear friends! Today, for the video of our guest, I decided to open the doors of our house for you... for what I need to say about him..."

Meanwhile, various details and rooms of their home were shown.

"... I want it to be in a place that we both share and feel ours!"

Gen's voice broke off as he was filmed sitting intent on tying his hair longer than when they first met. He sat almost lying on the ottoman he had decided to put in the library. Senkuu also recognized the painting behind him, the one that Namari had painted for them.

"Not everyone can be lucky to know Senkuu, but I can. I shared a lot with him, letting our feelings grow and get the better of ourselves. He is extraordinary, he has a seductive mind and he is an incredible person. Someone could say that I am too little for him or that our relationship will end one day. Contrary to what it seems, I cannot know the future. I only know that thanks to Senkuu-chan many of my fears have been defeated. I remember how during most critical moments of our past, when for example, we were risking our lives, he was the person I looked at when I felt that we were in danger and thanks to science, we always managed to get away... or rather to him who never lost confidence in himself. If I have to name the question who the person you hope to become is him, for sure! Not because I'm not proud of myself, on the contrary. Just because I think Senkuu-chan has already reached that awareness and self-confidence. I think his father, if he could see him now, would be as proud of him as I am."

Senkuu stared at Gen's image on the screen even though the temptation to look at the one beside him was strong.

The Gen in the video began to blink and touch his eyes as if he were about to cry.

"And this is a minimal part of what I think of him as a person. Then there is our story. You must know that I always thought that nobody could love me, that I was destined to be alone. Feeling misunderstood is the first step towards life of solitude... anyway, it almost seems like a romance novel sentence, but I think there hasn't been a single day since I know him that Senkuu made me feel lonely. Lately... lately he works too much, we often sleep in different rooms and above all I have dinner alone, even if he is in the laboratory, that is in the basement, but even so, I am sure he loves me... because he loves me. There is trust and respect and... "

Gen's speech stopped while the video showed other footage of the house and also the first photos that Minami had taken in the village. When they finally focus on Gen again, Senkuu had straightened up in his chair waiting to hear him speak again. He hadn't thought that the project he had started for the two of them was actually going to jeopardize their relationship.

"I love him. Generally they said 'I love you from the first moment I saw you' but in his case, I loved him even before I knew him. Even though I knew that we were both not ready to be together. Senkuu-chan had to save the world, I wanted to save myself. I was really so selfish and superficial. I don't say I changed because of him, but I changed thanks to him. I think he would always be the same without me, more adult and above all with more dark circles... but without him, I would have felt misunderstood again."

"Gen..." Senkuu whispered as he looked at the screen as hypnotized.

"Senkuu-chan, shhh, it's almost over..." he replied, ignoring him.

"Someone says that there are more obscure reasons that he and I are not married yet. Honestly, these declarations slip on me. Marriage is something that I would have liked, but if it's not in Senkuu's plans, it's okay. There is nothing that I would change. Every day is as if we were married and even if we have ups and downs, like all the other couples, I don't regret anything. Really nothing."

Senkuu had been so focused on Gen's face that he hadn't noticed that at the bottom there were written questions that he was answering in the video. The next one was: _future plans concerning Senkuu?_

"A few days ago I was talking to a friend of ours, Ruri-chan, who is expecting her second child from her husband... she asked me if we had ever considered having children and I replied that Senkuu and I don't we never talked about it. I don't think we could ever do it after all because we are busy with our jobs, but I would like to found an adoption charity for all those children who have been orphaned due to petrification. I would probably like to talk to him, and in theory I shouldn't say it like that, but okay, Senkuu-chan, now you know! One of the projects that I would like to have with you is regarding this association. Obviously anyone who wants to join or is interested in the project, can get in touch! One thing Senkuu-chan taught me is that the more united and numerous we are, the more chance we have of triumphing."

Senkuu's eyes read the next question: _what would you want to say to Senkuu?_

"Hi Senkuu-chan! I hope I haven't embarrassed you too much with this video and with the invitation to the show. Knowing myself, I will ask you a few hours before the show itself and knowing you, I will have to insist, but I am sure that in the end, you will be sitting next to me... like every time I am scared or I feel lost. You don't need me to tell you that you are extraordinary, but it is my job to remind you of it on every occasion. I am grateful to have been able to share these years with you and I can't wait to see what together we will have years to come. Thank you for everything and more. I love you."

When the lights returned to illuminate the studio, Senkuu felt his eyes burn. He barely raised his head. Gen smiled at the camera instead.

"Dear friends, we have to say goodbye! I hope this episode has helped you get to know our guests and yourself better. I wish you a peaceful night!"

Gen got up and extended an arm forward.

"Until next time with a new episode of..." he shouted slowly and was also accompanied by the improvised chorus of the audience: _Tell it to the Mentalist!_ "

As the loud applause accompanied Gen's bow, Senkuu waved a hand to greet everyone and go backstage. That interview had also given him if Gen could not imagine some food for thought.

×××

In the car the two stayed silent.

Senkuu hadn't tried to resume the conversation and Gen was more than happy not to talk about it, while he was driving. As soon as they left the studio, however, both had exchanged a sweet kiss on the lips as if to say that they had missed each other all the time.

×××

Only when Gen activated the alarm after closing the door, Senkuu grabbed him by the face and kiss him with greater intensity.

"I love you so much, Asagiri Gen," he said between kisses. His hands moved from his face to his hips to his bottom until his legs widened.

"Senkuu-chan! ~" He moaned before clinging to his back. "I desire you very much too! It was days that..."

"Yes, my love! Sorry, sorry, I implore you! I didn't mean to neglect you! I was just working on a proj..."

"Don't worry, Senkuu-chan! I know you love science more than I do."

"No 10000000000%! I love you two equally! I tell you! Come with me!" He replied and, without giving him time to reply, dragged him by the arm to the lab.

"Senkuu-chan, don't pull me!" Gen recommended but he was ignored. Only when they passed the metal door, Senkuu gave him another kiss and let him go. He bent over, kneeling in front of a safe door and pulled out a black box. "O God, now he want to bring out a nuclear weapon!~" Gen muttered in fear.

"No, Mentalist, but who did you think I am!?" Senkuu contested and handed him something wrapped in a velvet cloth. "Love, this is one of the projects I'm most proud of. Maybe a little useless from a practical point of view, but... it's ours, it's our story."

Gen opened his mouth to ask him for more details, but he preferred to shut up as soon as he saw a strange case entirely made of colored glass.

"What's this?" He whispered, enchanted by the light it reflected.

"A glass ring holder," Senkuu replied, "Not just any glass. It is made from the glass of the first bottle of cola you drank in Stone World."

"Are you joking!" Comment. His eyes filled with tears. "I didn't... I thought you already used it for other things! How..."

"It was an object that reminded me of the two of us, I couldn't use it... at least there had been no emergency and above all, you didn't want cola anymore."

"You're absurd! A ring holder from a bottle! Is that why I've been alone without you in these weeks?"

Senkuu pulled a lock of his hair affectionately.

"How stupid you are, Mentalist. I had in mind to surprise you on our anniversary."

Gen's eyes widened in surprise but then he smiled sweetly.

"You're right. How stupid to have questioned your ability to remember all the dates... let's hear, what did you have in mind to do? But above all my interview scared you to the point of telling me now?"

The scientist lifted the lid of the ring holder and knelt in front of Gen.

"I didn't realize I made you worry. I love you and the things you said in the video also apply to me. It's not finished yet, but in the next few days I will spend more time with you. I don't want you to think I take you for granted... I missed you so much and we were in the same house."

"Senkuu-chan, I'm not tall enough to have to kneel to tell me this, get up."

"Mentalist, I'm trying to be romantic here!" He mumbled and took the other half of the glass case on which two gold rings lay. "Asagiri Gen," Senkuu said seriously. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Or wife? I have no idea how they say it in these moments."

The mouth that Gen had opened wide in surprise closed.

"You are an idiot! Obviously you should say master, sir, the one to whom I will give my life and to whom I will devote all my attention in order to you can have orgasms every day," he replied but burst out laughing and took the ring holder from his hand. He pulled it up and grabbed Senkuu by this tie. "Of course I will marry you, love," he said.

Senkuu kissed him on the lips and pushed aside the things he had put on the counter in front of them. "Are rings made of something about our past?" Gen inquired.

"Ah, Mentalist. Correct. Among the materials there is something from the capsule of time that my father sent us... gold and I also included our hair. Romantic, right?"

"Senkuu-chan, let's not tell anyone about it, okay? We don't make a good impression with the hair part... but the idea that you wanted to make me the proposal like this... suits you and I wouldn't have wanted anything else. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I am happy to bring your father's legacy with me. It is as if he witnessed our union."

"Ah..." Senkuu sighed as his hands unbuttoned Gen's shirt. "Okay, enough of this sentimentality now, let's have sex."

"Coming soon on 'Tell it to the Mentalist!' Senkuu-chan: the scientist and his libido to the stars," joked Gen, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Love, then is everything solved? Can we have sex and lots of cuddles before going to sleep?"

"If you are referring to what I heard on the show, forget it. Tomorrow we will talk about it better. We must also organize the wedding and then..."

Senkuu's hands stopped around his waist once again.

"Do you remember what we said when we saw how big this house was?"

"That we should have taken more than one maid because I wouldn't have done anything at home?"

"Yes but... actually I was referring to the part of..." he replied, hugging him. "It's too big for just the two of us ... we could have a child together. Obviously if you agree."

"Senkuu-chan ..."

"It was something I had been thinking about for some time. Only recently we have entered more stable and we are more relaxed. I would probably have talked about it shortly, after having consulted the adoption center. Your idea is fantastic, however, we could also have our own child to grow here and the association," he argued, but Gen kept looking at him with shining eyes. "If you don't want to, it doesn't do anything, we'll be together anyway and that's..."

Senkuu could not finish the sentence because Gen kissed him.

"I love you, I can't wait to start our family together, Senkuu-chan!~"

"Me too!"

"But now... let's dedicate ourselves to the two of us..."

"What do you have on mind, Mentalist?" 

Gen smiled and took off his jacket and shirt. He lowered his pants and started to undress Senkuu too, who let him do it.

"Sometimes I can't stand this lab, but if we have sex again maybe..."

"Ah, as if I never thought of you here, Asagiri Gen..."

"Wrong, Senkuu-chan is Asagiri-Ishigami Gen now... or Ishigami-Asagiri? Or even Asagami? They all sound good! I don't know, what do you think?"

Senkuu started kissing him on the neck as he lifted it on the counter and slipped his warm fingers under the elastic of his briefs.

"I think I will call you as the person you are: the man of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ See you tomorrow with the 7th and final day of the Sengen week! 💘


	7. Happy birthday, king of Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what did happen after chapter 56. 
> 
> Day 7: Senkuu's Birthday/Free choice ----> Senkuu's Birthday! 🔭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◇ I'd written the Ginrou part before the anime episode came out. The studio and I share a braincell and it ship Sengen too.
> 
> ♤ The dialogue are taken from the manga just in the first scene obviously. 

"Before we even met, more than a little, I already liked you, Senkuu-chan. Forget about what I stood to gain from it. It's probably the same for everyone else in the village too," Gen said, looking at the sky from the large observatory window just built.

His voice sounded the same as usual, but he was flawed with the emotion of finally being able to confess to Senkuu what the Scientist meant to him.

At first, he didn't think it was the right thing to do. Someone like Ishigami Senkuu certainly did not like to reveal his emotions or talk about feelings, he could not have accepted his gift and even take it badly, however Gen knew well that Senkuu deserved something that reminded him of space, his father, life before petrification... and a room all for himself.

He could justify his every action with a logical reason, but Gen understood that Senkuu manifested his feelings through actions. It couldn't have hurt him to undergo the same treatment for once!

Gen had planned everything in detail.

He knew that soon to get other materials, Senkuu would leave and it was incredible how it had coincided with the necessary times. Of course, three days of non-stop work he would never have wished to anyone; but even having managed the work quickly, he could say that he and the others had only given part of the commitment that Senkuu usually reserved for the village and the entire mankind. 

So Gen was on the right track.

  
  


It was perhaps too ambitious a project for someone like him who had little scientific knowledge, but thanks to the strength of the whole village, he had managed to make the birthday boy happy.

In the society of their time, Senkuu would receive a more important gift than a telescope, but judging by his gaze, Gen knew that Senkuu would have wished for nothing more than what he found before his eyes as soon as they had removed the blindfold.

And he believed that they had handed him over to Tsukasa, as if they had never been able to do such a thing, as if they had never been able to renounce him and his mission which had quickly become theirs too.

As he had foreseen, Senkuu had sought the practical side of the telescope and its application to the impending war. Although he had remained stoic, Gen had seen him with shining eyes. He was a capricorn with his constant effort to appear without feelings. Gen would have chuckled at his own observation, but nobody would have understood it, and Senkuu would have told him that analyzing the personality of others through astrology was a nonsense. However, he stood there smiling at him, hoping he hadn't gone beyond a limit he wasn't aware of in saying what he felt for Senkuu.

  
  


Gen looked up.

Senkuu was looking at him with an expression that could only be described and interpreted with the word: interest. He felt a dip in the heart following the line of his grin and his eyes fixed on him and for a moment, he waited for Senkuu to reduce the distance between them as in the most romantic comedies.

"Guess you'll probably say this is gross though, huh?" Gen pressed him, unable to let himself be looked at like that. He hid behind the sleeves of his coat, staring at the stars, visible even without the telescope that had brought them into that absurd situation.

"Yeah… Gross, dude," Senkuu considered but by his tone, Gen could guess that he was not at all convinced of what he had just said.

" _ Riiight~? _ " He endorsed in falsetto. The silence was suddenly frightening him.

His heart had started to beat faster. It would have been the end if he and Senkuu had been alone under the stars. Fortunately, the entire Ishigami village was there behind them and although they probably couldn't see Senkuu's expression, it was still a somewhat embarrassing situation.

Or perhaps, Senkuu had appreciated the gift but nothing else.

He was intelligent and selfless, many people had before now had interest and admiration for him, Gen said to himself,  _ why would he have to reciprocate his own? _ Maybe Gen had imagined everything; it was nights that he stayed up late to arrange and organize shifts for the next day, as well as having to view the regular activities of the village. He was not the deputy chief, but he knew that despite Senkuu's absence, no one had to ruin his hard work.

  
  


"Suika didn't understand!" The girl exclaimed suddenly, approaching Gen and making him involuntarily startle. "Why did Senkuu say it's disgusting? Didn't he like our gift?"

"Men are strange, Suika," Kohaku replied, clapping Senkuu on the shoulder, who gritted his teeth from the shot he had received. "They never say what they think and done the opposite of what they say! In a few years it will be clearer to you."

"Ah!" Muttered Chrome, "now it's men who are strange!"

"What do you mean, stupid? That men are not strange now?" Kohaku screamed, raising her fist threateningly as from that distance she could hit Chrome. Senkuu took a couple of steps away, checking gradually that he was not in her range.

"Come on, let's not fight now," Ruri intervened, smiling lovingly at both.

"Ruri-nee! He started it!" Kohaku complained sullenly. "Go back to the caves, you stupid!"

"But if you started, gorilla!"

"Who did you call gorilla, now?!"

Ginrou turned his gaze between the two who are quarreling as Ruri, more embarrassed than usual, tried to calm them down.

It was years, literally years, that Ginrou witnessed their squabbles. At first they were funny but now... The boy looked at Gen and noticed that he was slightly blushed and totally interested in Senkuu and not in the ongoing fight. There was no other explanation considering that Senkuu was not speaking at the time or perhaps he could not understand it from there.

Whatever the reason, it seemed more fun than the skirmishes from Kohaku and Chrome.

Ginrou smiled.

If someone could have seen him at that moment, would certainly have understood that that smile did not promise anything good.

"Gorilla and stupid! Stupid and gorilla!" Meanwhile Chrome was screaming while Senkuu had brought a hand to his forehead and moved his head dejected. Even when he went to kindergarten, he had never seen such childish scenes.

"You say another word and you're dead, you stupid!" Kohaku warned him, but Chrome replied with a loud rasp. The girl took the dagger and pointed it at him. Ruri sprang forward and stood between the two. She hugged Chrome, pressing herself against his chest. "Another word and you're dead!" Kohaku reminded him, trying to reach Chrome even with her sister there. Most likely Chrome had been distracted by Ruri's proximity so much that he hadn't even given Kohaku's words or the blade pointed to his throat.

"Gorilla!"

"I think Senkuu should thank Gen for the gift..." Ginrou announced loudly enough to be noticed, before the blade could touch the neo-scientist from the Ishigami village. Kohaku remained with her arm raised in the air.

"What?" The girl snapped. "He already thanked us, didn't he?"

"No, no! I didn't mean the thanks in general! Without Gen no one could have ever built a gift that apparently was appreciated! Furthermore we would never have calculated his birthday! Without Gen, this observatory would not have existed!"

As soon as Ginrou was silent, a deafening silence fell on the room.

Gen had to part his lips to breathe through his mouth and ignore the way his throat was taking away the air. He looked up and saw Senkuu staring at him.

"Ah, you're right, Ginrou. Honor to the merits. Thanks for guessing my birthday and for thinking about all this. I appreciated it. Thanks, Mentalist," he said. And although the voice was normal, Gen could see how much his eyes reflected the lights of the night. However, it could still be autosuggestion.

"You're welcome," he whispered in response, turning to the window to avoid staring at him even more.

"So it's not more disgusting?" Suika asked, interested in finding out the truth, taking turns looking at Senkuu and Gen. Yet, being closer to the first, she waited for Gen to answer her.

"Actually, boys have a different way to express their emotions... there are some words that said among friends, they change their meaning… they are not so negative! Don't worry, Suika-chan!"

The little girl smiled cheerfully for finally understanding and went back into the crowd that was staring at them.

However, there was still someone else who was not satisfied and who now smiled even more maliciously.

_ 'Different ways to express emotions, huh?' _ Ginrou said to himself,  _ 'Did I really understand correctly?' _

"But no, Senkuu! Thank giving a kiss! How about giving Gen a nice kiss? After all, you said you appreciated his gift, didn't you? Eh! Eh! Eh!"

"Ginrou!" Kinrou called him from an unspecified point in the room, but Ginrou ignored him.

"Ginrou, don't embarrass the village head now, come on!" Shirogane, their mother, begged him, but his attention was entirely on Senkuu to whom Ginrou - in scum mode - did not stop nudging.

Senkuu made an annoyed grimace and pushed the guardian away.

"Okay, come here, Mentalist," he agreed, and without waiting for Gen, who had stared at him with wide eyes, grabbed him by the chin and placed a quick kiss on his right cheek, still covered by his blonde hair.

Then he moved his mouth back and whispered in his ear: "Thanks for what you do for me, Mentalist."

Gen clenched his hands into fists to force himself not to touch him even though he was so close. Suddenly he was missing the strength in his legs. Although for a little while, he had felt Senkuu's breath against his warm skin.

  
  


"But no! That's not a kiss!" Ginrou rose up, smiling at them with much more perfidy than before. "Such an observatory needs a more loooooooooonggggggg thank you kiss!"

"Ginrou, you're awful," Kohaku commented, and Chrome, for the first time, agreed with her.

Kinrou led the way among the others who were watching them to stop his thoughtless brother. Some were curious to actually see if their village head had come to do what that that Ginrou snake had proposed, others hoped to finally be able to rest after all the hard work they had done.

"Ginrou!" His brother called him, grabbing him by the ear after a couple of unsuccessful attempts. "Did I tell you or not to close that big mouth of yours?!"

"Come on, what did I say wrong!" The youngest replied, hopping to escape his grip. "A kiss worthy of this name to thank Gen for the gift. Senkuu will certainly accept, there is nothing bad at all!" He chuckled.

  
  


Ruri, the village priestess, opened her mouth to say something, but promptly closed it. Meanwhile Ginrou continued to repeat the words  **Senkuu, Gen, kiss** and  **tongue** aloud, but slightly panting as he was running around the room to escape from his brother's hands.

Finally Ruri shook her head and decided to speak.

"I'm not... I'm not very sure, but Senkuu, Gen, if you are embarrassed to kiss you in public, I can tell you that it is easy in our society that males exchange a kiss... as long as it is sincere, everyone can kiss whoever they want."

"Aaaah! That's what the protagonist of one of the hundred stories said! The one you always told me, when I was a child!" Kohaku added, looking up to remember when they huddled under the covers at night and her sister's voice rocked her to sleep.

"Ah, when you were so small and you loved your father so well!" The former village head exclaimed, wiping away a tear, "Ruri and Kohaku, my girls!"

"Father, come on, it's not the time..." Kohaku replied, not caring to harm his father's feelings. 

Ruri instead continued to stare at Senkuu and Gen, hoping that both could feel comfortable at the time, despite Ginrou's pressure.

To Gen's surprise, Senkuu came up to him.

"Mentalist, apparently we have no choice," he whispered, before stroking his cheek up to the right ear.

"Senkuu-chan?" He called him. His heart was in turmoil, his legs were about to give way and they would have done it for sure.

"I hope I'm not bad, I've never done it before..." he confessed. "Maybe then you can teach me. "

"Se… Se... Sen... kuu... cha... chan!" he stammered, feeling his breath short. He closed his eyes.

Senkuu brought his forehead closer to Gen's and then the rest of the body. With your hands, he held Gen's head still, letting his fingers run through the other's hair and finally he closed his eyes too.

Their lips are pressed together. 

Gen expected it after all. A kiss without

emotions. How long would it last? Three or maybe five seconds at most.

However, the counting of those five seconds stopped as soon as Senkuu brought one of his  hands to Gen's waist and straightened the other to get a better grip.

Gen stifled a verse of surprise even when Senkuu opened his mouth and with his tongue  he tapped on Gen's lips to make them open. The other offered no resistance, though  he was still amazed at his decision.

Senkuu's tongue flashed over his and as it entered his mouth, Gen groaned and blushed more. He tried to open his eyes, but gave it up. He tried to ignore his weak legs we re about to give in. Their breaths were confused together and Senkuu's hands did not let him to go.

Gen didn't know what to do. It wasn't his first kiss, but it almost seemed like he had  forgotten what was being done and above all what it was like at such a moment.

Trembling, he placed his arms on Senkuu's shoulders. He noticed that he also relaxed then, a sign that he had been in tension all that time.

The Mentalist rotated his tongue against the inside of the cheek and started rubbing it with  greater force against that one of Senkuu, who replied by lowering his hand on other guy's coat. Gen narrowed his eyes at the tears he felt on his lower lashes. 

_ They were making out! He was kissing the man he most admired in the world and to whom he had just said  that he liked him! _

  
  


Suddenly Senkuu broke their kiss and held him close.

"Gen..." he panted with his eyes closed. His voice was low and trembling. Gen tried to open his own eyes, but he was afraid it was just a dream. Eventually he managed to lift his eyelids and look at him.

Senkuu's face was red. His lips were wet with saliva - with their saliva - and his eyes are  shiny .

"Senkuu-chan," Gen groaned, not knowing what would happen next. His gaze was  concentrated on the scientist's mouth and everything else did not matter.

"Er..."

"Ah..."

"Oh…"

"Ehmmm..."

The choruses of everyone else's embarrassed sounds brought them back to the room. 

Senkuu camped out and, putting a finger in his ear as usual, he turned to them.

"Thanks for what you have done. Take a rest tonight. Tomorrow, much more work awaits us !" he said.

"Senkuu but we want to celebrate with you!" Suika protested. "Even on your time, on birthdays do you wear shell necklaces?" She asked.

Senkuu stroked the girl's head even he actually just touched her helmet.

"No, Suika but if you have one, you can put it on even if it's my birthday."

"Then Suika will pick it up!" She announced and ran away.

Slowly the rest of the village also got out of the observatory.

A shocked Ginrou for what had happened because of him was dragged away by his brother. Chrome, still puzzled by what he had seen, walked away before Kohaku remembered their squabble and Ruri went out last, glancing at Senkuu and Gen still standing in front of the telescope.

Only when the door was closed Senkuu raised his head, focusing all his attention on Gen.

"We could pretend," the mentalist interrupted their silence. "I did an acting course,  you know? There was no need for... "

He said no more. He merely hid behind the sleeves of his coat.

Senkuu crossed his arms and came closer to the boy.

"But if we had pretended, I wouldn't have had another gift, Mentalist," he replied. He turned to him and put his lips on his again. 

This time it was a kiss just on closed lips. 

He moved aside for looking at him. 

"Thanks for everything, Gen..." he whispered.

The Mentalist smiled, but as soon as Senkuu turned again to look at the stars, Gen hugged him and kissed his nose.

"Happy birthday, king of Science!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ The sengen week is over! I'm really happy I had completed it in time (I had written, translated and posted in every day even I'm so lazy!~)  
> Now i have to study for my exams but soon or later, I'll come back with new stories! Also on twitter I often write something like flashfic or weekly stories!   
> I don't forget about Stoneymoon days! I'll finish it for sure (Idk when lol).  
> I have a story to translate (I've written it last month for the birthday of my friend) I think that one will be my next sengen explicit long ff 💝   
> This week was amazing! An huge thank you for the blog hosted the sengen week and to the fandom! Thank you for reading my one-shots! I love reading your comments so if you want to say me something, please don't be shy!😭💘   
> Hope you liked and get emotional a bit like i did! To the next ones! 🌸🌸🌸


End file.
